Not Just A Game
by VioletCherry342
Summary: It was a bet. That's all it was supposed to be. And, frankly, he was pretty sure it would be easy: Get the fairy in bed, willingly. What David didn't expect was to develop feelings for Kurt Hummel...
1. Dare

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>Kurt walked over to his locker, humming "Defying Gravity" too low for anyone to really hear. It had been stuck in his head all week, not that he minded. He'd been considering that his theme song lately. Which helped him ignore the Neanderthals harassing him so badly. They'd been progressively getting worse and worse lately, and the soprano had made an investment in a bottle of ivory cover-up to hide the bruise on his jaw that Az had given him from decking him in the jaw for no apparent reason. And then he claimed he was just laughing at something Karofsky said and "didn't see the kid." It amazed Kurt how he could use terms like that when they were the same age . . .<p>

The countertenor opened his locker door, smiling at the picture of Blaine Anderson, his boyfriend, that was pinned there. He sighed; God, he missed him. He hadn't seen him for two weeks - and that may not sound like a long time, but it was, okay? And right now, he could care less about the No-Cell-Phones-On-School-Grounds rule. He pulled his phone out of his locker, and sent the Warbler, "Hey. I miss you. Can we meet up?"

It barely took a minute. "You bad boy, you're not supposed to text me right now! ;)"

Kurt laughed, and blushed when people noticed, replying, "Shut up, dork! Answer the question."

"Well," it said, "I was going to say 'Coffee shop' on 'Saturday', but I'm thinking maybe you don't want to now. :("

"Aw, I'm sorry." He shook his head; Kurt didn't think he'd ever known such a nerd. "Please? I'll make it up to you, promise."

"Well...Okay. Since you're so cute, I forgive you. 1 work for you?"

Kurt laughed again at the over-usage of L's in "Well" (17 if you counted), sending back just as the bell rang; "Thanks, baby. See you then. :) Love you."

"Love you, too. =]"

Kurt smiles and stuffed his phone back in his bag, grabbing the few books he needed, and pushing them in after the iPhone. And, no exaggeration, he turned around to walk down the hall, and Grayson Smith - one of Karofsky's shadows - grabbed his shoulder and sent him into the lockers hard enough to bruise on contact.

.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.

Grayson, Az and David glanced down the hall when there was a quite random, lonely laugh that broke through the average murmur. Hummel, leaning on the locker next to his opened one, texting his boyfriend, they all assumed.

Azimio rolled his eyes. "God, that kid just _screams_ 'Virgin!'"

David snorted. "Tell me about it."

"Good to know you're both paying attention," Grayson stated, snorting. "And if your so concerned about it, why don't you fix it? Az?"

Azimio looked like Grayson just called him a MILF, his eyes growing to the size of saucers. "Holy fuck, ICK! Let David handle the fairy."

"Yeah, right," David scoffed.

Grayson, however, smirked at Karofsky. "Not for money?"

Karofsky lifted a brow. "What are you asking?"

"It's not an 'Ask.' It's a bet."

"Oh, Christ," Azimio hissed.

"Alright, I'll bite. Continue." David crossed his arms, leaning against the locker doors.

"Get SongBird in bed. Willingly. Fuck the V-Card into the mattress, by the end of the month, and I'll cough up one hundred dollars," He offered.

Azimio burst out laughing. "Ha! Okay, I'll cough up the same."

"Nice," Grayson said. "Two hundred bucks, and the thrill of ruining that little boyfriend of his..."

David looked over at Kurt, snickering like a smitten little girl over whatever his choir boy was saying to him, acting like he was the only one in the world who could possibly get his attention. "A'ight," He said. "Cool. That's an easy three figures."

"Sure it is," Grayson said sarcastically. "You scare the life out of him, man."

"Yeah, but I've never flirted with him before," He stated. "That kid'll have his legs spread in a heartbeat."

"You better hope." Azimio smirked.

"No need. I'm gonna go romance him now."

"Allow me to start it off. Az?"

The two of them waltzed down the hall as Kurt was packing his bag, and when the smaller boy turned around, he got thrown back into the lockers, the rattle echoing throughout the halls.

.*.~.*.~.*.~.*.

"What in the hell is wrong with you two?" Kurt boomed, ignoring the pain that was taking over his lower back.

"Oooh, sorry, Song Bird," Azimio quipped, laughing with Grayson as they sauntered off.

He sighed, muttering under his breath as he slowly lowered himself to the ground, pulling the books and pencils that had snuck out of his bag as it clattered to the ground, when there was a heavy sigh above him. He instantly tensed, glancing up at Karofsky nervously. He expected a kick to the gut ("Trip") or maybe some obscene gesture referring to Kurt on his knees and David writhing against the wall ("Stretching"), but the larger man leaning down to sit on the floor and help Kurt pick up his things was . . . not on the list of options.

"You okay, man?" Karofsky asked, locking eyes with the still frozen Kurt. "That looked pretty rough."

He blinked, not sure how to react to this. "Uh...?"

David waited, offering Kurt his chemistry book, lifting a brow when he didn't even glance at it. "Did they cut out your tongue when I wasn't looking?"

"Huh?" Kurt flushed at how . . . Finn he just sounded, and took the book sheepishly. "Oh, um..No, they didn't."

"Could've fooled me," Said the footballer, collecting pens off the floor.

"I-I've got it," Kurt protested. "Really, I'm okay."

"Nah, it's no problem," He said, putting them in the pocket of his bag. "See? Done."

"Mhmm," He said, blinking like he thought David was going to disappear and this would be some weird hallucination brought on by hitting his head on the lock of the locker...but no. He was still there.

"Sorry about them," He tried again. "They're pissed at me."

"So they attack me?" Kurt asked, alarms and red flags popping up in his mind. TRAP! TRAP! TRAP! "That makes no sense."

He shrugged. "They want to take you in the locker room during class and rough you up a bit.. I think it's a bad idea."

Kurt's eyes widened, and he pushed himself back a little. "Wh-What?"

That's JUST what he needed to hear; David's goons want to toss him around when no one is around to save him, and David thinks it's a bad idea. Why? Probably because they're on school grounds, or maybe there was the slightest chance someone could help him. He probably wanted to corner Kurt in an alley on a Friday night and beat him to a pulp then leave him to bleed out.

But instead, he said, "I told them it's too risky, but . . . I don't want them to hurt you, Kurt."

And that royally through him off. One, he'd never heard David call him anything but "Hummel", "Faggot" or "Cocksucker" when he was feeling extremely bold. His actual name was a new one.. Also, he doesn't want him hurt? Please! He was the main reason for the several bruises strewn out on his body, and now he didn't want to hurt him? That's it. This isn't real. Nope. He passed out on the floor and he's having some creepy hallucination and Karofsky is gonna be wearing a dress any minute now.

"Kurt?" David tries. "Hey, man, you in there?"

"Well!" The smaller boy chirps, standing up and slinging his bag over his shoulder. "This has been swell, really, but, uh...I really should be getting to class."

"Can I walk you?"

_Stop looking so damn innocent_, Kurt mentally scolds. He's not one to bitch someone out, unless they're fighting for his solo, and the fact David is being cute is not helping. "That's really not necessary..."

"C'mon, it's no big deal," He said. The jock noticed the fear in the smaller boys eyes, and sighed. "I'm not gonna hurt you, Fancy."

He sighed, not fully believing that. "...You promise? No hands."

He held up his hands in surrender. "No hands. I won't touch you."

Kurt hesitated a moment, but sighed defeatedly and nodded. "Fine...Just this once."

The taller boy grinned, and they started down the hall, one mentally kicking himself for trusting him, and the other imagining counting out dollar bills.


	2. Weakness

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>"Well," Kurt said once he was at the door, nodding a little. "This is . . . my . . . stop, so."<p>

"I should scram?" Karofsky asked, snorting. Dear God, this was already tiring. The kid was a nervous wreck with him, and it was difficult not to either laugh or feel sorry for him. I mean, was he really that awful? The worst thing he could think of that he'd done is threaten to kill him - and no, that was nowhere near okay, but it's not like he meant it! It actually made him feel bad that he seemed to actually believe that whole heartedly.

His walls, however, only cared that it would make gaining his trust so much harder.

"No, I didn't mean it like . . . that.." Kurt blushed and ran a hand through his hair, which made the light strands fall into his face. David found it strangely . . . cute.

He mentally smacked himself. "I know, no worries." He gently tapped Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt stared at his hand like it was a Boa Constrictor before sighing. There ya go, Fancy, David thought. I won't hurt you. "Would you find it weird if I walked you to your car? I mean, I have football and you have Glee so maybe it would work out?"

"Well, that's really sweet, but it's really not important," He said, shaking his head.

"I just ask because of Grayson and Az...Knowing them, they'll try something the second you're alone, so..." He shrugged. Damn, that was the biggest load of bullshit he'd ever spat. Az and Grayson could care less about Hummel, the only reason he said that is because he knew Kurt was more . . . cooperative when he was spooked. And the thought of two, big footballers coming after him obviously had him scared to death. "I mean, if you don't want me to come, I can just head home..."

"No!" Kurt blurted, swallowing hard. "Um, I just . . . Didn't want to bother you, but if you don't mind...?"

"Not at all," He stated with a grin. "See you after class."

"Uh-huh." Kurt nodded, and ducked into the classroom.

Karofsky turned down the hall and sauntered into the locker room, where he knew he boys were hanging out. "You guys better have my money ready."

"There is no fucking way you nailed him in that timeline, asshole," Az said.

"Nope, but I'm walking the little princess to his car after Glee." He smirked. "With any luck, this'll be done with a quicky in the backseat."

"Damn you!" Grayson huffed. "If I knew it'd be that easy...How the hell did you get him to agree to walking with you?"

Uh..Is lying considered cheating? Nah..But still..maybe he should keep that quiet. "The Karofsky Charm, man.."

Grayson rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because you're oh-so-charming."

"Maybe you should take some notes. Might help you get with Quinny."

"Shut the fuck up, bro," He said.

Beiste then walked in, and Karofsky and them went out on the field.

.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.

Rachel was the first to attack him. "Kurt?"

He sighed. "If it's fashion advice, I do not have my whole life to spare right now."

Mercedes snorted.

"No!" Rachel glared. "No, I was gonna say that I saw Karofsky stalking you to class..."

"Hmm?" Santana piped up. "What about Karofsky?"

"Shh!" Kurt hissed. He really didn't want Finn involved, and the girls were loud. "Listen, he walked me to class. Not stalked. Walked. With a W. 'Kay?"

"No, not 'Kay," Mercedes said. "Why would Karofsky walk you to class? Better yet, why would you let him? He threatened to kill you!"

"I don't know, Mercedes," He said honestly. "He says his boys want to beat me up for no apparent reason, and he's against it, so they're mad. He's just playing body guard."

"Are you high?" Mercedes asked. "He's gonna hurt you, Kurt. You gotta tell Finn."

"No, I don't have to tell Finn." Kurt crossed his arms. "Would you please just leave it alone? He's just trying to be nice.."

"Karofsky is not a nice person, Kurt," Rachel stated. "What if he hurts you? Like...Really hurts you? What if you end up in a wheelchair? Or worse."

"What? You think he's gonna put me in a coma? And there's nothing wrong with wheelchairs."

"I never said there was. But it's you. You will not do well without your legs, Mr. Broadway. Now listen, you are going to tell Finn and Puck, and Mr. Schu, and you are going to have a crew escort you out of here before Karofsky kills you."

He sighed. "Your insanity makes me want to transfer again. I'm not telling Finn, or Puck, or Mr. Schuester. I'm going to listen to argue with you over my solo again, and then I'm getting walked to my car by David."

Both Rachel and Mercedes looked like Kurt just grew another head, whereas Santana just sat there smirking.

And then Will is talking, and Kurt and Rachel are going at it, and Puck and Finn are spacing out, and Sam and Artie are listening quietly while Brittany and Santana eye-flirt. Classic Glee club meeting.

.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.

David, Az, Grayson, and the others who were sucked into an extra practice jogged into the locker room again. All of them were breathing hard and sweaty, and just trying to get out of that locker room before Beiste told them to do something else. While everyone else just changed, David turned the sink on and splashed himself in the face. He really didn't want to walk over to Kurt and make the poor kid pass out from the amount of BO radiating off him.

He waited until the boys left until changing his clothes; despite his cocky I-Will-Kick-Your-Ass-Twelve-Ways-To-Tuesday attitude, he wasn't exactly comfortable in his own skin...He didn't let anyone know this weakness, of course. It was a weakness, after all, and that wasn't okay with him. Look at Kurt, for example, he let his weaknesses show and now he was a target for a Hit-'em-'n'-Quit-'em bet.

After he pulled his clothes on, he sighed and slung his bag over his shoulder, walking to the choir room slowly. The guilt was starting to screw with him a little; What had Kurt ever done? Really? Besides push him to come out and be a constant tease walking around in those jeans that might as well have been painted on. Maybe he could...soften the blow?

Oh, who cares? Snap the walls up and fuck that kid into the mattress. Who gives a damn?

He did...Damn it.

He leaned in the doorway just as the Glee club was finishing up, and nearly salivated when Kurt bent over a chair to grab his bag. Damn, how did he even get into those things?

He shook himself. It was so damn weird being gay. Girls were NO use to him at all, and the only thing he could think of anymore was that kiss he stole from Kurt in the locker room. And it appeared it was Kurt that got his attention, because when he checked out Sam (Damn you, Santana!) it was better than some chick, but not...not like looking at Kurt right now.

All too soon, he stood up, and caught David in his side vision. He smiled slightly, and David returned it willingly.

Maybe this wasn't gonna be so hard on him after all.

* * *

><p><strong>I am VERY happy I got a response to this story :D I was actually very nervous about this, considering I'm kind of Klaine still...and kind of Karofsky... *sigh* I don't know! lol<strong>  
><strong>Anyway. I'll update this sometime tomorrow. Please please PLEASE let me know what you think of this chapter!<strong>  
><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>


	3. Saturday

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>"Just This Once" turned into a daily affair with David walking Kurt to his classes and waiting for him after school. And really, Kurt was enjoying it. He liked how he felt safe when he walked down the hall, not like someone was going to jump him every five minutes. And when the weekend rolled around, he felt himself feeling disappointed that he wouldn't see David that day.<p>

So when he woke up on Saturday morning, and had two text messages on his phone, he smiled.

"Hey, Fancy. Do you want me to pick you up on Monday?"

He grinned and replied, "That would be great. =)"

But the second on made his face fall.

"Hey, babe. We still on for 1 today?"

Blaine.

Holy crap he'd completely forgotten about Blaine. He had been so excited about it and then David went and distracted him before he committed it to memory. But, he lied, and pretended he knew. "Of course we are! :D"

After he hit send, he leaped out of the bed to get dressed. And damn skinny jeans. He had to fall back on the bed and arch his hips in the air like a whore to get them over his hips in his hurry, and frankly it felt awkward to be in this position when Finn could walk out of the bathroom at any given minute. Frankly, he envied men who had no fashion sense and chose to wear the jeans that were down to their knees. Mind you, they look like complete idiots, or the male Rachel Berry is closer, and it was the largest eyesore Kurt had ever seen, but they couldn't have taken longer than the ten minutes it took Kurt to get these damned things on.

"Hate to break it to you, but Blaine's not here," Finn snarked.

"Shut up, Finn." Kurt fell back down on the bed after he got the button clipped and the zipper up, and sighed.

"Oh, yes, you hate that, sorry."

Kurt glared. "At least I didn't give it to Santana just to say I did. And for the love of God, why is it so important?"

Finn shook his head. "You know it's kind of...needed, right?"

"It's not like I'm gonna get pregnant," He quipped. "No adding to human life, no 'need'."

Frankly, the thought just grossed him out. Either way, actually. Taking it from the back or being over some girl (Suicide would be better than THAT) just scared him to death. He still had nightmares about the info packets his dad pushed on him. I guess "The Talk" was necessary, but honestly, did it mean he had to talk right then? Now, when he was scared to do anything more than kiss a boy, it really wasn't important. Right?

"Whatever you say, Kurt," He said, lifting his hands up. "Just be sure you're always alone."

"Unlike you...Do you think you could stop screaming 'Noah!' in the middle of the night? Thanks." He smirked.

Finn blushed. "Shut up, Kurt."

"Mhmm," He hummed, pulling his navy blue jacket on, making sure the black and blue didn't clash, before prancing up the stairs and to the car. His dad was outside with Carole, preparing the bushes and flowers for the snow to come. "Dad? I'm going to meet Blaine.."

"Okay, kiddo," He said before glancing up at him, grinning. "Phone?"

"Yep." He nodded, patting the pocket of his jacket. "I'll be back before dark."

"No problem. Have fun." He smiled again, sitting back on his ankles and wiping his brow with the back of his hand.

Kurt crawled in the short car and rolled the window down to tell Carole, "Make sure he doesn't kill himself while I'm gone?"

Burt narrowed his eyes playfully. "Meh."

"Of course, Kurt," Carole giggled. "Have fun."

"Thank you," Kurt replied, slowly pulling out of the driveway and into the road.

_**.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.**_

"You're late," Blaine stated playfully, kissing Kurt's cheek. "Hey."

"Hi," Kurt said, grinning a little as he sat down across the table.

"I missed you," Blaine said, leaning over the table. "How've you been?"

"Tired," He said plainly, and Blaine chuckled. "No, really, I have no idea why I left Dalton."

"You could always come back," He offered.

"My dad will think I'm schizophrenic." Blaine laughed again. "He will! I just told him last night I was fine."

"Well, what's the problem?" He asked.

"David is stalking me," He said.

Blaine lifted a brow. "The football player? Who shoved me into the wall."

"Mhmm," Kurt said, wincing a little. He hated that sight immensely. When David was a freaking lunatic and looked like he was gonna throw Blaine down a flight of stairs for insinuating he was gay. "Sorry."

"Don't be, I was fine." Blaine looked annoyed. "Are you though? What is he doing?"

"He's playing body guard," He told him. "Grayson and Azimio - who are his goons? - apparently want to beat me to a pulp and he doesn't approve."

Blaine blinked. "Um...Are you kidding? Is it April 1st?"

Kurt snorted. "No. He's just being sweet."

"Karofsky? Sweet? I don't understand."

"He doesn't want to hurt me," Kurt told him. "I swear. He's been with me every day this week and he hasn't tried anything. He doesn't even brush shoulders."

"Promise?" Blaine said.

"I do." He nodded.

He sighed. "You like him, don't you?"

Kurt flushed the color of a beet. "W-What?"

"David. You like him. Not like a friend. You have a crush."

"...Blaine, I..." He faltered. The abruptness of the topic made his head spin.

"It's okay," Blaine said, smiling softly. "I just want you to be happy, Kurt."

His eyes shimmered; He felt so bad about this. "I'm sorry.."

"Don't be." Blaine extended his arm and took Kurt's hand, squeezing softly. "Can we go back to being friends?"

"O-Of course.." He stuttered, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Th-Thanks for not being mad..."

"Of course I'm not mad." He grinned slightly. It was obvious he was upset, he just wasn't saying anything. He really did care about Kurt's interest, and what was best for him, and that broke the younger boys heart.

But this was good. It was very sweet, and he needed a friend right now.

And he didn't know this now, but later down the line, he was going to need a friend with even deeper desperation.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I love how every review mentioned something about my ship. lol! You guys are so cool. I like you Kurtofsky people! :D <strong>  
><strong>Anyhow, two of you have asked, and I really have know idea where this takes place..lol It's kind of a Season 3 fic if David didn't become Kurt's body guard...'Kay? Does that work? Heehee :)<strong>  
><strong>Anyway, I have nothing else to say, so I shall say bye bye and work on Chapter 4! :D Yipee!<strong>  
><strong>PLEASE let me know what you think! :3<strong>

**(Plus, yes, I did hint at Pinn..Finoah? Do they have a name? heehee)**


	4. You

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>David pulled his truck in the driveway of Kurt's home, pulling his phone out and texting, "I'm out front, Fancy."<p>

And got a reply within a minute after hitting send. "K, be right out."

He grinned, tapping the wheel slightly. He'd been at home all weekend with his lunatic father, listening to him mumble and grumble prayers he didn't really know nor understand whilst sighing out heavy clouds of air that stank of rum. David would've killed to have gotten out of the house and away from his homophobic, lying, S.O.B. father, but really he didn't want to hang out with Az and Grayson and trash talk Kurt...He was already getting sick of listening to those two laugh at "Hummel's gullible-ness". The fact this was some sick joke to them was really beginning to piss him off.

Even though...He was apart of it.

He shook his head and glanced at the door to see if Kurt was coming yet, only to see the curtain in the window billowing and Finnocence standing there looking shocked.

"Kurt," He called as the boy who was _CONSTANTLY_ on David's mind shoved the door back in Finn's face and ran down the stairs. He looked upset, and David pushed himself out of the car.

"Hey," He said, catching Kurt's arm before he could push past him. "Hey, easy. What's wrong?"

"Finn won't.." He shook his head, jumping when the door slammed.

"KURT!" Finn called louder like Kurt couldn't hear him the first time. "Get the fuck off him, Karofsky."

"Back off, Hudson," David spat, pulling Kurt closer protectively.

"I'm fine, Finn," Kurt stated, glaring at him.

"Do you not see who's touching you right no-Do not push me, Karofsky!" He cut himself off when David pushes him back when he tries to grab Kurt away. He feels the smaller boy press a little closer, and a little farther behind him, and hopes he didn't feel the shiver that raked the football players body.

"Finn!" Kurt growled to get his attention. "I'm fine! He's not going to hurt me.."

"Bullshit!" He screamed. "Get back in the house."

"No, he is driving me to school. And you are going to let me tell my dad about this!" David literally has to wrap an arm around Kurt's waist to keep him from attacking Finn at that one. Obviously, he doesn't trust his step-brother much when it comes to David and he.

"Why should I?" He spat, crossing his arms. "Why shouldn't I just call the police?"

Kurt softened his gaze to a pleading stare, whispering, "Please, Finn..I trust him."

The words made David's heart hurt.

Finn hesitated, but huffed and shook his head. "Fine..But if he hurts you-"

"I won't," David said before Kurt could defend him again. He knew he meant physically, which is why he could answer that honestly.

Finn ignored him and stormed back in the house, and Kurt let out a relieved sigh.

"Thanks," He said.

He didn't need to ask for what. He knew he just appreciated his presence now, and that made him feel awful. "No problem."

He lead Kurt to the passenger side of the truck and held the door open for him, holding his hand as he got in for support. They didn't really talk again until they were almost at school, when David finally couldn't stand the thick tension in the air and asked, "Besides your brother, is something wrong?"

"Hmm?" He asked. "Oh, no, I'm just trying to think.."

"Don't hurt yourself." He winked.

Kurt laughed softly. "I won't.."

"So, what are you trying to think about?" He asked.

"I...Well...I saw Blaine on Saturday.."

"Ah," David replied stiffly. "That's nice.."

Blaine. That thing was going to be David's biggest issue with getting Kurt in bed. Kurt wasn't one to cheat, and he wasn't going to leave Blaine for David. Ever. There was no way in hell. This was hopeless...

"Yeah," Kurt answers. He bites his lip then in a nervous fashion, and admits, "We broke up."

David is so fucking thrown off by that he nearly drives off the road. They WHAT? Kurt and he ended it? As in, they were not together? Holy shit. "Um...Why?"

"He figured out I had...feelings for someone else," Kurt said shyly.

If David's jaw doesn't completely dislocate from his skull it will be a miracle. "O-Oh?"

"Mhmm," Kurt hums like always, nodding a little. He looks so timid and shy and vulnerable David nearly has a stroke. He's dying to hear Kurt say it, to say it's him, and on the other hand he's praying it's not. I mean...Kurt broke up with his boyfriend for him? And this was a bet? Would he feel the same way if he knew it was a bet? Probably not...And that made David sick.

"Who?" David asked quietly.

"You can probably figure it out..." Kurt shifted nervously. Great, now the kid thought he'd made a mistake in telling him. Shit. Shit. _SHIT_!

He waited until he'd parked in the lot to look at Kurt, who was watching him for some sort of reaction. Any reaction would be better than silence. He felt like an idiot.

"Pretend I'm thick," David said. "Pretend I'm sitting here with a look Finn could pull off. Please."

Kurt grinned a little before swallowing hard. He'd gone mute, which was a rare occasion. Typically when someone offered him a uniform or when there was an elephant in the room no one would point out. _Confidence_, he scolds himself, stating as bluntly as he could manage, "You."

David visibly shivered, but got out of the car without saying anything. Kurt sighed, biting his lip hard enough to bruise it, and jumped when David opened the door without a word.

Idiot idiot idiot, Kurt mentally scolded himself as he slipped out. He was about to walk away when David pressed him back against the closed door and crushed his lips on his. Kurt gasped, startled, but kissed him back after a moment, closing his eyes. His lips were soft against his, strong hands gently squeezing Kurt's shoulders as his arms lifted to wrap around the larger boys neck, both of them shivering at the fireworks violently showering them.

Both of them broke away suddenly, gasping for air after the long hold, just staring at each other like they were going to wake up any second now.

"I have feelings for you," David admitted shyly, blushing.

Kurt grinned at the sight. "Thank God.."

David smiled and kissed him again, soft and sweet this time.

"Mmph," Kurt whined, pulling back a little, breathlessly panting, "W-We're gonna be late."

"So?" He asked, moving to pull his earlobe between his teeth teasingly, smirking a little when Kurt shivered harsh enough to make him trip a little.

"I-I don't do late," He said shakily, not stopping him.

"Wanna try it?" He tried, kissing his temple, moving his hands from his shoulders to his waist...lowering still.

Kurt froze at the movement, squirming a little when his hands stopped on his hips. "D-David.."

The timidness that leaked into his voice made him stop to look at him, and he pulled his hands away at the embarrassed look of discomfort in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Oh. Nothing." Kurt shook his head, grabbing David's hand before he could get too far away. "I just...It's a little fast."

"I'm sorry," He timidly said, ducking his head a little.

"It's okay." Kurt grinned again, amazed at how cute he thought he was right now. "But seriously, can we get to school?"

"Sure," He said, smiling.

When they got to the door, David bit his lip. "Hey, Fancy?"

"Mhmm?" He asked.

"Can we...keep this quiet?" He pleaded. "I just.. I just don't think I can.. Go public, yet.."

He was scared to death Kurt would take offense to this, but the boy just tilted his head like David was trying to convince him he had a pet unicorn. "Why, David," he said, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

He winked, and David smiled. The guilt of this deal he had with Grayson didn't hit him until after Kurt was in his class, and he was walking to his own.

* * *

><p><strong>Well! I have nothing to say here, really, besides I love you guys and thank you so much for the reviews, soooooo...I'm gonna publish this! Heehee<strong>  
><strong>OH! And Happy Labor Day! Stay Safe! =]<strong>  
><strong>(Next chapter will be up ASAP =]) <strong>


	5. Forced

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>Kurt should be thanking his lucky stars no one really asked him anything in class. But no, he was still spacing out to the parking lot, his hand on his lips trying to mimic the touch of David's without him being there. He hadn't heard a word or had a thought all day.<p>

And then Mercedes went and smacked his arm and he snapped out of it.

"Earth to Kurt?" She asked.

"Are you in there?" Rachel asked.

He rolled his eyes. "What?"

"You've been gaga all day," Mercedes stated. "Are you okay?"

"And Finn said Karofsky picked you up today!" Rachel hissed.

He rolled his eyes. Thanks, Finn.. "One, his name is 'David'! Two, why do you care if he did or not? And three, I'm fine."

"C'mon, you can tell us...Me," Mercedes said. Rachel glared and Kurt snorted.

"For the record, I'm trustworthy," Rachel said.

Kurt shook his head, sitting down in his usual seat in Glee, and pulled out a notepad. On the first blank piece of paper he wrote, "He kissed me" and passed it to Mercedes.

"He what?" Mercedes squeals, giggling.

"Shh!" Kurt hissed.

"What? He did what?" Rachel pried.

"Hey guys," Will said, completely oblivious to the gossip flooding the room.

"Hey, Schu," Was the most popular response.

"So," He said, "McKinnley is having a charity concert next weekend. All the proceeds are going '_St. Jude's Children's Hospital_'. Now, I want all of you to come up with the line-up, and if you want a duet speak up now."

Mike and Tina immediately join hands, as do Brittany and Santana. Rachel, however, raises a hand. "I think we can all clearly see who should close the show with a breathtaking solo."

Kurt rolled his eyes and was about to speak up, but Mercedes beat him to it. "Yep. Kurt should."

Will, being afraid of Rachel and Kurt bitching him out, no doubt, said, "Why don't we vote on it? All in Kurt's favor..."

Mercedes and Santana are first, and Brittany follows Santana's lead. Puck, Finn and Quinn all get glares from Rachel when their hands raise as well.

"Come on," Santana said. "Rachel always gets the closer. And it's not like Kurt doesn't want it, am I right?"

Kurt nodded when she looked at him.

Sam then kicked in, as did Artie, and Rachel huffed. "Fine! Kurt should..."

"Okay then," Will said. "Everyone can come up with their line-up, Mercedes will open and Kurt will close."

Rachel's pout furthered.

"Now, as an assignment, I want you guys to pick a song that best reflects what you are feeling about life in general right now. Make the audience laugh, smile or cry with you, just take it from the heart. Sound good?"

Everyone nodded, and Kurt immediately started thinking of artists like Bruno Mars and Taylor Swift, preppy little songs that were mostly about love. Little does he know...

"Okay, let's rehearse, then."

_**.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.**_

"Dude!" Grayson said as he stormed into the locker room. "Status! Update!"

"Well," David said, forcing himself to lean back on the bench and smirk. "Song Bird dumped his little Fairy."

"No fuck!" Azimio growled, slamming his head into the lockers. "Damn you, Grayson!"

"Yeah, you better have my money, Az," David said smugly.

"You have got to be kidding." Grayson crossed his arms. "FU, much?"

"Yeah," David said, "and that's not the best part of it."

"Fuck," Az sighed.

"What now?"

"Apparently, they broke up because the kid has feelings for someone else. Care to guess who? Because I know."

"No!" Grayson spat.

"That's right." David smirked. "I've got him wrapped around my finger already. And, unfortunately, I got to about second on the equal of a guy? Plus first."

"Which would be?" Grayson winced at the add on.

"Hips instead of chest." He shrugged, then forced a scowl. "I really don't think I realized what I had to do to the kid when I took this bet."

The boys would think that was referring to fucking a guy. But no, David was thinking about breaking the kid's heart into a million pieces._ I trust him.._ kept echoing in his head over and over and he wanted to beat himself up for hurting someone so innocent..

"He let you...?" Grayson huffed. "Dammit. At least you'll get some discomfort with this whole thing."

"Shut up," David said.

"So, you've only got a week left," Az said. "And it took you three weeks to kiss him. You really think you can do this?"

"Please," David scoffed. "Easiest two hundred I'll ever make."

Breaking up with him? Now that would be the hard part.

* * *

><p><strong>I have NO connection to St. Jude's, but I do think it is a WONDERFUL foundation, so I mentioned it. <strong>  
><strong>And if you read this chapter closely, I am foreshadowing a lot in here. ;]<strong>  
><strong>Evil...Anyway! Please review!<br>BTW, sorry this is kinda short...Next one will be longer. :) **

**My Anon Review Replies:**

**_Jugglingisnotfun_: haha! Laziness is AWESOME. And Woo! Glad you were on! :D **


	6. Talk

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>"You still walking him to the car, man?" Azimio asked, looking annoyed.<p>

"Yeah, why?" David replied, lifting his brow.

"Because you're gonna be late," Grayson said, smirking.

"Fuck." David stood up, quickly switching his gym bag for his school bag, toeing off his cleats.

"We'll see you around, man," Grayson said, looking at Az and nodding toward the door. Az could almost see the gears in his head turning.

"Yup," He said absently, quickly shrugging his jacket off.

Az lifted his brow when Grayson started walking in the completely opposite direction of the exit. "Where are you going, dude?"

"I'm gonna go meet David's little friend," He said, smirking.

"C'mon, man," Az said, shaking his head. David hadn't said anything outright to him, nor had there been any indication to prove his suspicions, but he could tell. David was his best friend, and the change in him was obvious. The way he kept spacing out-not with a scowl on his face-when someone was talking. The way his head always snapped in the direction of whoever was speaking when the word "Kurt" was uttered. The little waves and smiles down the hall he thought no one noticed, the flirty little winks. Hell, the way he'd randomly laugh at jokes instead of just snorting. It was obvious, even if Grayson was a dick. "He's not worth it."

"Says who?" He said. "I'm not gonna tell, I'm just gonna spook him a bit."

"If this is to save yourself a hundred bucks, it's not a good idea," Az told him. "Dude, we should just go. David could catch you."

"Us," He corrected.

"No, man, I don't want to fuck with Kurt, okay?" He growled. "Just leave the kid alone."

Grayson rolled his eyes. "Whatever. See ya tomorrow."

Now, if he were a good friend, he would've dragged Grayson out by his hair. Keep him away from Kurt at all costs.

But, he didn't.

"See ya..."

He was worried he made a mistake the rest of the day.

_**.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.**_

"Great practice, guys," Will said. "See you all on Monday."

The class swarmed out like startled rabbits, and Kurt noticed David wasn't there yet. He bit his lip and leaned on the wall, out of the way.

"Hey, Kurt?" Finn said.

"Mhmm?"

"I'm gonna spend the night at Noah's." He glared when Kurt smirked. "Shut up. Mom already knows, but...Do you think you could hitch a ride with...Sam or.."

"David?" He offered, rolling his eyes. "Finn, he is not that bad."

"I don't trust him...I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'll be fine," He said reassuringly. "I promise, I know what I'm doing."

He sighed. "Just...Don't do anything...Ya know."

Kurt's eyes widened. "Finn!"

"Sorry! Just..Don't."

"I'm not stupid," He said, crossing his arms. "I'll claw his eyes out, does that make you feel better?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, actually."

"Finn!" Noah called. "Any day now..."

"Go on," Kurt said. "Wouldn't want him to get soft before you got over there.."

Finn glared. "Shush."

Kurt smirked again, and watched as Finn and Puck left down the hall. The fact David wasn't there made him nervous. What if someone found out about him? Would anyone be stupid enough to actually screw with him? Well...The hockey team did, when the whole football team joined Glee. He'd heard all about David's insanity after being slushied. No, no one would do that...Right?

"Boo!"

"Gah!" Kurt lept back and away from the voice, glaring daggers at the football player. "Grayson.."

"Song Bird," He replied, smirking. "Jumpy?"

"Only when people jump out of nowhere and attack me, yes." He crossed his arms. "What do you want?"

"So," He said, completely ignoring his question, "what is an annoying little faggot like you doing alone in the deserted hallways?"

"I'm waiting for someone," He said, unnerved by the look on Grayson's face. Where the hell was David?

Kurt was hoping that statement might warn Grayson that he didn't have enough time to do any real damage before "someone" showed up, but he barely faltered. "How nice."

Kurt flinched back when Grayson took a step toward him. "What's wrong, Song Bird?"

"Just...leave me alone," He tried.

"Or what?" He grabbed Kurt's upper arm, tossing him into the lockers like he weighed nothing, yet another smirk curling his lips when the soprano whimpered. "You gonna fight me? I'd love to see that."

Kurt swatted at Grayson's hand when he tried to shove him again. "Do that again, I'll scream.."

"Who says anyone's gonna hear you?" He lifted a brow, shoving him back even harder. "Do you realize how small you are? I could kick your ass before you even pulled in the air."

"Leave me alone," Kurt hissed, taking a step back. He was right, which was a terrifying thought. He could beat him to death before David showed up..God dammit, WHERE is he? "Please.."

Grayson lifted a hand and swung at Kurt, slamming his fist into the lockers directly in front of his face, and laughed at him when he shielded his face and yelped. "Sorry, Princess."

And with that, he sauntered off.

Kurt stood there, watching the empty hallway for a long while after Grayson was gone, and when a large, firm hand gripped his shoulder, he thrashed and ended up elbowing David in the stomach.

"Oof!" He groaned, backing up. "Holy hell, Fancy."

"David," He said, eyes widening as he bit his lip. "Oh..God. I'm sorry!"

"Remind me..to never..piss you off," He panted, standing up straight again, rubbing his hand over his stomach.

He grinned. "Don't piss me off."

"Ever." He winked, offering Kurt his hand. "What has you so jumpy?"

He took it, entangling their fingers as he leaned into him. "It's nothing..."

"So you elbowed me in the gut for nothing?" He chuckled.

"Yes!" Kurt stated, pushing him gently with his shoulder. "You deserve it."

David pushed Kurt into the wall, much more gentle than Grayson had, giving him the most adorable puppy dog gaze he'd ever seen. "Aw, why?"

Kurt pressed his nose against David's softly, grinning playfully. "For being on my mind all day.."

"Oh, was I?" He asked, smiling, supporting his weight with his hands on either side of Kurt's shoulders as he leaned over him.

He nodded. "Mhmm."

David kissed Kurt softly, smiling into it. "You always do that."

"Do what?" He tilted his head.

"'Mhmm'," He said, nuzzling his cheek softly.

"Do not." He shivered.

"Do too." David chuckled, moving to kiss Kurt's ear. His shivers were what he reveled in, and when he did tremble it was violent, contagious.

"Nope," He refused, nipping at David's neck in a Shut Up movement. He heard David growl, and practically melted into him.

"God, Fancy." David moved to kiss and nip at the smaller boys neck, and Kurt didn't stop him until his phone vibrated and startled David off.

"Oh, who's jumpy now?" He lifted his brows and checked the text, which was from his dad. _'You ok kiddo?'_

_'Yep. Sorry, I'll be home soon.'_ He looked back up at David after he replied, and bit his lip. "So, um...Finn's gonna be gone for the night..Maybe we could..talk..in my room?"

_God, you sound like a slut_, He told himself. Please let David realize he meant TALK and talk..

The older boy grinned. "That sounds nice..What about your dad, though?"

Right...Kurt might've forgotten the last time David and Burt saw each other, Dave was pinned to the wall by his throat.. Well, when Kurt was involved. He didn't even want to think about the talks with Figgins and Paul Karofsky..That was just too awkward.

"I'll talk to him," He said. "About..Us."

"Okay," David said, kissing him again before taking his hand again and smiling. "Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p><strong>WHOO that got fluffy.. o.o I don't think I've ever gotten <em>THAT<em> fluffy before...ANYHOW! Has anyone's mind crashed into the gutter yet? Or is someone considering beating David with a bat? The bet is making everyone cry! lol! **  
><strong>And as for those who are asking for a happy ending... My response is ";)"<strong>  
><strong>I am SO evil.. Haha! :P <strong>  
><strong>Reviews pwease! :D <strong>


	7. Warning

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>Kurt bit his lip. "I'll be right back, okay?"<p>

They had just pulled in front of his house, and David was obviously nervous. He'd been wringing his hands with abandon for the past twenty minutes and his lower lip was raw from him chewing on it. Kurt had been massaging his knee absently, not realizing what that usually insinuated, trying to get him to just breathe a little deeper. He'd even moved to the middle seat and kissed his neck a few times. Then David nearly swerved them off the road and he settled for just leaning on the arm he'd freed.

"Okay," David agreed, tilting Kurt's face up to brush their lips together gently. Kurt smiled into the kiss, crawling out of the truck before it got too involved, and went inside. "Dad?"

"Hey, kiddo," He called back, looming around the kitchen.

"How are you?" He asked shyly, his boots clicking the floor as he held his jacket tight around him. The room was silently deafening, to Kurt, at least, and it made him feel freezing.

"Fine," Burt replied, looking at his son and grinning. "How was school?"

"Good, actually," He said. "Finn's with Puck, ya know."

"Yeah, you just missed him." He gestured to the door like that was some sort of clue that it just closed behind his step brother. He noticed how his son kept shifting and looking around the room like he'd never been there before, and bit his lip. "Is something wrong?"

"I...Wanted to talk to you," He said. God, this was stiff. He hadn't even told his dad that he and Blaine broke up.. Damn.

"Sit down talk?" Burt visibly tensed when Kurt nodded.

"Not that talk, Dad," Kurt reassured, sitting down on the couch.

He sighed, secretly relieved (No Dad _wants_ to have that talk..), and sat down on the couch with him. "What is it?"

"When I say David, what do you think of?" He asked, then corrected himself when his dad looked lost. "David Karofsky."

"Prison," He stated simply. "Or a morgue."

"Dad," Kurt said, shocked.

"What?" His brows furrowed. "He threatened to kill you.. He harassed you for months.. I have every right to hate the kid. Why? He's not bothering you again, is he? So help me, I'll fucking choke the life out of him.."

"Dad!" Kurt scolded.

"Is he?" He asked, scowling.

"He's...Different." Kurt swallowed.

"...What?"

"Look, I didn't want him to talk to me at first either, but.." He shook his head. "I truly believe he.."

"He what?" Burt pushed, getting frustrated.

"..cares. About me."

Burt held back a scoff. "Please..Continue..Before I admit you to a mental hospital."

"He.. He started walking me to class three weeks ago..And out to the car.. And this week..He's been giving me rides to school.. I..I feel safer when he's there, Dad, I really do..And..I felt like I was falling for him and Blaine and I... We separated. I didn't want to hurt him but..Even he could tell I'm..in love with someone else.. And David.. He kissed me, and I.. I really think he cares, and I trust him..with everything I've got.." He'd spaced out on the coffee table while he spoke, thinking of things he really did not want to share with his dad, or anyone for that matter. The kisses they'd shared just a while before, the way his eyes seemed to come to life when he saw Kurt, how he'd totally abandon his friends just to come say hello to him. It was sweet, and kind, and romantic, and he never wanted this to end.

"...You're happy with him?" Burt still looks confused. "He didn't threaten you into doing this, did he?"

Kurt shook his head. "No."

Burt hesitated. "Kurt.. Kiddo.. You have to understand why I'm a little skeptical about this..."

"I know.." Kurt swallowed. "He..He wants to talk to you."

_**.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.**_

"I want to what?" David asked, his hazel eyes widening like Kurt told him he thinks he'd look hot in drag.

"I just said you want to talk with him," Kurt admitted, muttering, "Alone.."

"Alone?" Kurt had never seen him so anxious; it was cute that he was so concerned about meeting his dad. "Kurt, I..I don't know."

"He needs to talk to you to approve us.." Kurt could almost feel his Dad's eyes on them from the window and he bit his lip. "Please?"

"Kurt, he'll hate me." David was a nervous wreck. He couldn't meet Kurt's dad! What the hell had he been thinking? He was going to get himself killed! Fuck.. "What if he won't let us be together..?"

"He will," Kurt said, oh-so-confident in them. He took David's hand, which was a sight on its own for how male-female it looked. David was just staring at how their fingers seemed to lock together like puzzle pieces, when Kurt brushed his nose against his. "Just be..yourself. The you I'm in love with."

His cheeks went a violent shade of cherry when he realized what he'd just said, and David's lips parted. "What?"

"I-I um..." Kurt swallowed, suddenly looking down at David's sneakers, tapping his toes against his. David's hand snaked up to Kurt's chin, tilting his face up, crushing their lips together in a soft kiss.

"I-"

"Shh.." Kurt whispered, still flushing miserably as he pressed two fingers against David's lips. "Don't.. Not yet.."

David's brows furrowed. "How come?"

Kurt tried to push up on his toes to kiss the creases in his forehead away but was too short, settling to kiss his nose, which did the job just fine. "It's not the right time.."

"Not like the movies?" David teased.

"Nope." Kurt grinned playfully, standing a little straighter.

"Hmm." David smirked. "How about this?"

His hands snake up Kurt's sides, turning them around so he's trapped between his much larger body and the car as he starts moving his fingers like he's playing a really fast song on the keyboard, and Kurt yelps, his eyes widening. "No!"

Burt nearly threw the door opened and pounded David to a fucking pulp before he saw Kurt start laughing, trying to curl away from David. David laughed too, moving a knee so Kurt couldn't get past the sides either.

"S-Stop it!" Kurt squealed, smacking David's chest, feeling goosebumps forming on his skin as David moved from his ribs to his stomach, tickling him like there's no tomorrow, when finally Kurt managed to squirm at the right angle for David to stop, chuckling at how hard he was breathing.

"Aw, is Fancy tired?" He teased, kissing his nose.

Kurt pouted, panting slightly. "Jerk."

David laughed, kisses his pursed lips. "You have a great laugh.."

"Meh." Kurt glared adorably. "I'll get you, Karofsky..Mark my words."

"Sure, Fancy," He said, kissing the smaller boys ear. "Sure..."

"I already am," He said. "Now stop procrastinating, scaredycat, and let's go talk to my dad."

_**.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.**_

It took quite a bit of dragging, begging, and pushing on Kurt's part to get David in the door, but once he did, he was greeted by his dad's thick glare at David, and started gnawing his lip. _Please, oh, please play nice._. Kurt mentally begged.

"Can I be in the room if I say nothing?" Kurt requested.

"I guess.." Burt stated, continuing to glare oh-so-viciously at the footballer player that entered his house.

Kurt squeezed David's larger hand, and sat in the lonely little chair that was his before Finn waltzed in a stole it. They always fought over that, and Kurt always won unless A) Their parents came in so he couldn't mention something about Noah or B) Finn got his stinky assed football gear on the chair first, and Kurt did not want to clean it while watching the television.

David then collapsed on the opposite chair, as to not sit with Burt on the couch, and the first thing out of his father's mouth is, "My son is not some toy. To you, or to anyone. And so help me God if you are playing some little game with your friends, I will personally kick your ass."

Kurt's jaw nearly fell open, and David prayed no one could see how he paled.

There you go, David! His mind screams at him. THAT is fate right there telling you to run while you can!

But he doesn't want to run...

"No," He said, shaking his head. "Kurt's not just a game to me, sir.."

Getting him in bed is a different story...

"Don't call me sir," Burt scolds, and David catches Kurt pinch the bridge of his nose in shock. "Also, if you exploit him for being gay anymore, which would be cutting your nose off despite your face, you can answer to me."

"Da-"

"No, M-"

"I'm not finished," He cut them both off, giving Kurt a look for trying to speak at all during this tiff he wasn't supposed to be present for anyhow. "Bruises? One tiny little bruise that I catch, be it from you or anyone else, you will get the heat for it. Why? Because it will typically be one of your ball faced little friends, and you are going to be his main source of protection at that school now. Mmkay?"

Kurt flushed and his eyes widened at the oh-so-charming term, "Ball Faced". David didn't know it was possible to get that red.

"Okay?" Burt reillerated, harsher this time.

"Yes, sir," David blurted once he realized he wanted a response now.

Burt lifted a brow, and he corrected himself, "M-Mr. Hummel."

"Better."

Holy fuck that man had a look that could send the devil on his merry way. David tried not to cringe into the chair from how long the burning gaze remained on him, finally averting his stare to look at the floor.

"Dad," Kurt tries. "Uh.. Could I steal my boyfriend now?"

David's heart fluttered a little at the title, and then the guilt hit him once again.

Burt sighed. "I guess. Open. Door."

"Yes, Dad." Kurt jumped up, flushing miserably, grabbing David's hand. "C'mon."

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY! That was a lot of writing. Haha, and I'm gonna go write some more! :D<strong>  
><strong>Nothing really to say, but.. Phew.. Who else wanted Burt to scare the crap out of David? And he's not done ;)<strong>  
><strong>PWEASE REVIEW! <strong>


	8. Tonight

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>"Dear sweet Jesus," Kurt said once he and David had gotten into his bedroom, dropping David's hand to hide his strawberry colored cheeks. "That was the most embarrassing moment of my entire life.."<p>

"Really, Queenie?" David chuckled, hiding the 'Holy Fucking Shit That Man Is Going To Kill Me!' sick feeling in his stomach with humor.

Kurt glared with no venom. "Shush now, Your Highness. I deserved that crown."

Not. That wasn't just embarrassing; it was hurtful and low and just cruel.. But, hell, that's one hell of a lot better than seeing Rachel prance around with that crown in her My Little Pony dress.. Ick.

"Of course," David said, grinning. "Sorry I didn't dance with you..."

Kurt shrugged. "I..Really understand why. We are in a school filled with jerks."

He nodded, the little devil on his shoulder going, _"Yep! And you're one of 'em, Karofsky!"_

He ignored that, and sat down on the bizarrely soft sheets of Kurt's bed. He ran his hand over the cloth, resisting the urge to pull the sheets up to his face and inhale the sweet scent that is Kurt Hummel.

The smaller boy then collapsed on the bed, watching David's hand like a hawk as it crawled up the sheets and behind his back, forcing the singer to move closer. Force isn't the right word, because Kurt was more than happy to oblige to lying on the football player, snuggling into his chest with those large arms wrapped around his chest and waist, making him feel safe and protected. His heart fluttered, and he turned his head to kiss the hollow of his throat softly, feeling the shiver shake his body.

"Kurt..?" He begins after a moment of just breathing.

"Mhmm?" Kurt asks, not taking his face away from his chest.

What would you say if I told you this started as a joke?

He cleared his throat, trying to spit out the question, but all that came out was "..."

Kurt glanced up, his gray-blue-green eyes blinking up into Karofsky's hazel ones, oh-so-innocent. "Yeah?"

He choked. "Where do you want to go?"

Kurt lifted a brow. "Hmm?"

"Like..College wise?" He rephrased. "Knowing you, you won't stay in itty-bitty Lima, Ohio."

Kurt grinned, understanding then. "I want to go to New York.. Broadway, you know?"

"Ah.." He nodded, smiling. "My star."

Kurt blushed and grinned. "Mhmm.."

"So, you're gonna sing on that stage, and I'll be..What?"

"An accountant," Kurt teased.

David scowled. "Bleh.. Kill me now."

"Nah.. Glasses are sexy, ya know."

"Shut up," David playfully threatened.

"Yeah, with a plaid shirt, and bow tie.. Suspenders."

"Shut up!" David laughed, rolling them over so Kurt was lying on his back and pinned his arms. "Before I start tickling you again."

Kurt smirked. "What? Corduroy pants aren't your thing?"

"Fuck now," David groaned, letting the 'Uh' drag out. "Would you even be seen with me if I wore those?"

Kurt laughed. "No! You'd be the male Rachel Berry."

"See?" He snickered. "I can't wear them then."

"Aw, you'd miss me?" Kurt mocked, leaning up to kiss David.

"Of course," He purred once the soft kiss broke, grinning when he blushed. "Can't be without my Fancy Star, right?"

Kurt smiled and shook his head. "Nope. Unacceptable."

"Kurt?"

"Bahh.." Kurt sighed. "Yeah, Dad?"

"Dinner's in ten," Burt stated. Really? The message was 'Jock gotta get the hell outta my house now!'

" 'Kay.." Kurt called back, pouting adorably. "Not fair."

David faked depression, hiding his face in Kurt's neck for a moment. "I don't wanna go."

Kurt shivered at the warm puffs of breathe ghosting down the front of his shirt, his eyes fluttering closed. God, it was a good thing you couldn't see down the stairs into the basement without the top stair creaking.

"Hey," Kurt whispered against David's ear. "Finn's just gonna go to school with Noah tomorrow.. Wait until I text you and come back.."

"Your dad won't be happy if I just randomly show up," He whispered, kissing Kurt's ear.

"No," Kurt waited until David pulled back, then ran the pads of his fingers across David's soft lips. "He won't know.. Stay here tonight.. Stay with me.."

_Holy effing hell!_ David's head is screeching like a banshee. _He is not! No! He does not trust you this much. FUCK!_

"Sure," He whispers back, grinning in spite of his mind. "Of course."

"Kurt!" Burt calls again.

"Coming, Dad!" Kurt called back, kissing David quickly, letting the jock lift him off the bed so the kiss could last longer.

He walked David to the door, and wasn't surprised when Burt didn't offer his boyfriend a seat like he would have with Blaine, and snuck yet another kiss whilst his Dad's back was turned, whispering, "I'll see you tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, short chapter, but the last one was really long, soooo... :P<strong>  
><strong>Hey! Where'd my buddies (Yes, you, hopefulreviewer) go? I only got two reviews :( Makes me sad...<strong>  
><strong>And blegh...I love Kurtofsky, and all, but... This fluff.. VioletCherry342's policy: However fluffy it is, the angst will be three times so. Dundundunnnnnnnnnnnnnnn... :P<strong>

**Anyway. Please leave a review! :D I'd really love to break 50 (SQUEE!) here, so if y'all would be so kind.. =] Even if it's just one word! I don't mind! lol Input and Response is so much appreciated :3**


	9. Memories

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>The minute that freaking perfect door closes and Kurt goes to have a freaking perfect dinner with his freaking perfect dad, David begins cursing under his breath as he walks back to his truck. What is he cursing out? Himself, of course. The big fucking asshole who was screwing around with the kid he'd SOMEHOW managed to fall for.<p>

Dammit. Dammit dammit dammit dammit DAMMIT!

I mean, was he out of line? Not with the bet, he knew that was just low, but with being in..love with him? For wanting this whole thing to go away? For wishing he had the balls to stand up and tell Grayson to, "Fuck off and die" followed by, "I love that 'Fairy'."

Probably not the safest move, but he slams his head into the wheel while driving in attempt to shut up his mind whilst driving. It takes him a few moments to look up again, and he straightens his car out before he rolls down the hill and kills himself..

On second thought...

No. He sees the way Kurt looks at him. Finding out it started as a bet is not enough to wish him dead..Right?

And it's true! This did start as a bet, but this was the shit! This was real! He loved that kid, so freakin' much it made his head spin and his heart pound and his stomach flutter (Yes, apparently that does happen..) and he can't get Kurt out of his mind. Seriously. He nearly lost his mind when he had some fluff-tastic little dream about Fancy..And no, not that kind of dream, pervs. A light and airy little dream with a happy little apartment in New York because David had every intent of following his Star to college, and Kurt was rolled up in his arms, forcing him to watch some movie because, "You cannot be gay and not know who Rhett Butler is.."

Mind you, Kurt has never said that, and David had never heard the name before until he Googled it and tah-dah. It's that Gone With The Wind mustache man who is smart enough to run like his tail was caught on fire from that snotty little oh-so-charming Scarlet O'Hara.

Again, he does not really know how he remembers something from thirteen years ago.

**_.~.*.~.*.~.*.~._**

_He'd waddled his way down the stairs after figuring out how to open yet another baby gate. It was around ten at night, and he'd had yet another nightmare about his evil daddy, and wanted to be with his mother. She was curled up in a ball on the couch, sipping something from her coffee mug, watching some man tie something around a horses eyes, leading him through a big slew of fire._

_"Mommy?" He cooed._

_Immediately, Veronica Karofsky grabbed the remote and paused her movie, setting her glass on the table in front of her and pushing the blanket off before standing. "Hey, sweetie. What are you doing up?"_

_His large brown eyes fluttered up at his mom, and she saw the tear stains on his plump cheeks._

_"Aw, baby," She said when he didn't seem to be able to get the words out, leaning down and scooping her tiny boy into her arms. "You have another nightmare?"_

_He nodded, lying his head on his mom's shoulder, snuggling closer when she sat back down. "He hit me again, Mommy.."_

_Veronica stiffened and scowled, but didn't say what she'd like to, instead kissing her baby's fluffy head of hair and pulling the blankets over the both. "I'm sorry.."_

_He swallowed, but didn't comment, closing his eyes._

_"You wanna watch my movie with me?" She asked, knowing he'd probably fall asleep anyway. He nodded, and she hugged him again, turning the movie back on. And sure enough, David eventually closed his eyes and snuggled into his mom, falling asleep with her shoulder as a pillow._

_**.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.**_

**_Veronica Genevieve Lewis-Karofsky_**  
><strong><em>Beloved Mother<em>**  
><strong><em>Cherished Sister<em>**  
><strong><em>Adored Daughter<em>**  
><strong><em><span>June 5th, 1974<span> - December 8th, 2000_**

David's not sure how he got there, at his mom's grave, but he's there, reading the stone over and over and over as if it will make the sick feeling in his stomach go away. He just wanted to talk to someone..someone who wasn't going to cuss him out or call him a faggot or become crushed because of some stupid game..

"I'm sorry," He whimpered, wiping his eyes. "I'm so sorry. You would be...so disappointed in what your son has turned into.. A homophobic homosexual who's trying to steal something so important from someone so..innocent.. And I...Hell, I'm not even ready to lose that.. At least you know I won't be getting anyone pregnant, right?"

He laughed weakly, feebly, his eyes releasing the tears he hasn't shed since his dad through her down the stairs. He didn't go prison for this, because "She easily could have tripped" and "Who are they gonna believe? The grieving adult, or the whiny little boy who is traumatized by watching his mom snap her neck down a flight? Hmm?"

"I wish you were here.." He continued after a moment. "You would've liked Kurt, I think.. Unless you were secretly like Dad.."

David could never imagine his mom condemning anyone..She wasn't exactly religious, and she didn't even hate her abusive husband.. Maybe she did, but David really didn't think he could handle having the thought that his mother would hate him because of who he loves.. He just couldn't take that.

"He's sweet.. And he's trusting, and unscarred and.. God.. He's just.. Amazing. He's a little insane when it comes to insulting Hudson's girlfriend's clothing, but.." He chuckled. "It's cute.. And he has a really good laugh, and he's actually..a good singer. Mom, I love him.."

_Beep._

"Hold on.." David takes his phone out of his pocket, seeing the text from Kurt.

_Dad's watching a rerun of a game, I'll call you when he's done =)_

David grinned, texting back a _"K :]"_ before closing his phone and sighing.

"I can't do this.." He was wrapping up. "I can't hurt him like this.. I just.. What am I supposed to do, Mom? I'm lost, and I'm scared, and...I just wish you were here."

**_.~.*.~.*.~.*.~._**

"Dad?" David called as he walked into his house, closing the door behind him. "I'm home."

"Mehhhhhhhh-urrggggggg..."

David huffed, pinching the bridge of his nose. It stunk of vodka, now that he inhaled, and he knew his dad had missed work again, and was sitting drunkly in the chair watching That 70's show or the Brady Bunch or something from the old bastard's timeline.

"Dad!" He growls, moving over to the front room. And good God, if he's not blind it'll be a miracle. Paul lay there, crushed barbecue chips covering his gray-supposed-to-be-white wife-beater, one sock on, the other off, his white underwear stained from where he was too lazy to get up and go to the bathroom. "Jesus Christ, it smells like someone died in here!"

"Shutsh you 'outh..." He fumbled, glaring daggers at his son. "Where'dve you been..?"

"School," He hissed through his hand, covering his nose and mouth in hopes he wouldn't have to smell him. "I a-assume you missed work again."

"Who cares?" He growled.

"I do!" David hissed. "Look, despite the little issue of YOU, I like living here.."

I like being in the last place my mom was with me, happy..

"Fack," He said. Not Fuck, not Frick, Fack. "Goes to sleep.. I don' wan' talk to you and you should go to school anyway."

"I'm going to Kurt's.."

"Who?"

"Hummel?" He tried. "The kid I got suspended for? You remember that, right? I was here for months in a row and you finally hired a lawyer?"

"OH!" He cried. "Yes..That fag.."

See, Paul was very polite and non-homophobic and sober when he had to meet Principle Figgins and Burt and, for some reason, Sue Sylvester. At home? Ha..

"I don' unda-stand that.. I mean.. Why would you want anal? A dick anal! It's disgusting. And feminine.. Little twirp. I wish you ha' killed him.."

"Shut the fuck up," David snarled.

"Coulda gotcha outta that.. Hinthint. Go for it. I beg of you."

"Suck yourself." David's eyes narrowed viciously. "Don't talk about him like that."

"Why?" Paul stood, seeming agitated. "You never cared befo'."

"Yeah, I did," He spat. "I always did. I just am not in the mood to hear you bitch out Fancy."

Paul hesitated at 'Fancy', and then burst out laughing. Something in David went awol, his sanity, and he saw Grayson and Az laughing at Kurt about this whole bet and he grit his teeth, and punched his father in the jaw.

The old man drunkenly stumbled back, and David immediately stiffened when he turned his gaze to him.

"I-I didn't mean t-to," He stuttered, trying to back away, but Paul was pissed now, and David got a smash in the jaw and tripped back, his bad ankle giving out and he fell to the ground.

He felt his phone buzz, which was Kurt telling him it was okay to come over now, and he yelped when there was a sharp kick to his ribs. "Dad..."

"You really wanna fight with me, boy?" He yelled, sending another stab to his sons stomach, laughing at him when he whimpered.

"Stop," He groaned, trying not to sound insanely weak as he tried to curl away from the offense. "Please.. I'm sorry.."

His dad kept screaming, however, and he couldn't help but wonder..

_Did I ever terrify Kurt like this?.._

* * *

><p><strong>! I broke 50! :D My wittle stowy is all gwown up. *insert sniffling sound here*<br>You guys are so cool! :D  
>OKAY! Thought I'd go in David's head for a while, because everyone appears to be asking what he's thinking.. So! Tah-dah! Did you cry? Don't lie, you did. You felt bad for David Karofsky in THIS story ;) Hahaha<strong>  
><strong>Anyway.. This is also a little barrier I've got up, because some of y'all might HATE him here pretty soon. :**  
><strong>And how's this for a little angst, lovelies? ;) <strong>


	10. Love You

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p><em>I'm out front, Fancy.<em>  
>-To: Kurt<br>-Sent: 10:58pm

David sighed, his hand resting on his cheek as he waited for Kurt to sneak outside. His truck was parked around the corner, so Burt wouldn't see it outside in the morning, and his bags were hidden under the rain cover. From abuse, his "conversation" with his dad had gone from bad to worse. Paul had stopped, asked what the issue was, and David..told him..He doesn't know why, but.. He hoped maybe he'd have someone to turn to..

Hell no. His dad scoffed in his face, and starting mumbling prayers from a religion the drunk probably couldn't even pronounce, then told him if he walked out the door to not bother coming back.. So, he packed, and he took what cheap sheets he did have.. And something else his dad would not notice missing, nor would he miss it.

Kurt snuck up the stairs to the living room, thankful to see his dad was going against his own policy by keeping his door closed, and he tiptoed to the front door, startled by David's appearance. He stepped outside, blinking up at the timid behavior, and at least ten marks on his face. "David..."

He swallowed, self-conscious of the bruises and scars marring his face. "Hey, Fancy.."

Kurt's eyes were shining with shock, and sickness, as he lifted a hand to run the pads of his fingers against the deep purple mark forming under David's eye. The jock winced, not minding so much if Kurt saw him weak, and Kurt whispered, "What happened..?"

"My dad didn't take my 'Being Gay' as well as yours did." He bit his lip, feeling Kurt's eyes travel down to the movement, to his scratched hands from where he tried to defend himself, and back up.

"You told your dad?" He asked.

He nodded slowly. "He..."

"He what?" Kurt begged when he saw the hurt in David's eyes, but he couldn't tell him he'd managed to get himself thrown out. He couldn't be _that_ weak.. There was a difference between being bruised and being homeless.

"He just got insanely pissed off.." He swallowed.

Kurt bit his lip, trying not to be hurt at the fact he was obviously keeping something from him. "C'mon, before my dad catches us."

David reached his fingertips toward Kurt's hand when he turned around, squeezing gently as they walked. Kurt was wearing a pair of black yoga pants and a V-neck tee, and David really wasn't surprised he won't even sleep in unattractive clothing.

Kurt keeps the light off, and they both sat down on the bed like they were before Burt bluntly kicked David out before dinner, their voices no longer above breathy whispers. "What did he do?"

"He, um.." David didn't know how to explain in words, so he searched for Kurt's hand in the darkness and lead it to his face to start, so the singer would know what he was doing, before trailing it down to his chest which had received a few accidental slams, a low hiss escaping his lips when Kurt took over and caressed his ribs.

"It's swollen," Kurt stated, feeling the heat from the insane amount of blood flooding the bruise through his button-up and undershirt as he moved his palm around the area, his eyes catching how David turned his head and bit into his lip like he was trying not to scream. "Lie down..I'll be right back.."

He nodded, slowly shrugging his jacket off and pretending to sit before standing up again. While Kurt was upstairs, he might as well throw on the sweats and clean shirt he'd brought from the car instead of having to hightail to the bathroom. He'd have time; it was Kurt for Godsake, and it was too dark to see anyhow.

Kurt bustled up the stairs, quietly searching the freezer for his dad's icepacks, finding one that was cloth and one that was gel in some weird plastic bag. The gel one was perfect for a headache, which David probably had, and the other was a shoulder sling but it was cold and it would work. After grabbing a cloth from the bathroom and soaking it in icy water, he tiptoed back down the stairs and-

"Oh, dear God." Kurt spun around, his face turning a _BRIGHT_ shade of red.

"What?" David asked, really hoping to God he'd just forgot something.

"I-I didn't know you were changing.." He said, thinking this had to be the most awkward thing ever...

David blushed. It wasn't like he was standing there stark; he had the tee-shirt and his boxers on, and the sweat pants he'd brought from the bag in his car were in his hand, but this..was..erm..awkward, to say the least.

"Are you going to put those on?" Kurt begged. "I mean, I can scram, or-"

"No!" David snapped out of his little humiliation-pause, and nearly fell over in an attempt to get his pants on, not hearing the little clingclingting of something metal hitting the floor and bouncing across the room. "S-Sorry.."

"Nooo trouble," Kurt said timidly, turning around again and coming down the rest of the way, his bare foot stepping on something cool and hard. He looked down, assuming it was something he'd dropped earlier in the day, bending down to pick up the shiny little object, which felt like a plump, oval-ish quarter dollar, only smooth. It wasn't his, he knew that. "David?"

"Mhmm?" He asked, lying back on the bed, hiding under the sheets. God his bed was comfortable.. Soft, warm sheets and the cozy pillows, and it was firm yet it shaped to his body, which his bed did not do..His bed had springs popping out of it. Thank you for being oh-so-cheap, Mr. Karofsky. Would you like another three-freakin'-hundred dollar bottle of

"Is this yours?" He crawled up into the bed, setting the piece of jewelry in David's opened palm, his head tilting a little when his hand clamped around the object like he was embarrassed by it. The way he clung to it made Kurt wish he'd looked at it closed. "David?"

His mom's necklace.. Paul had carried her out to avoid finding anything in the house they'd find questionable, and David had stayed where he was, crying because his mom wouldn't wake up, and when he'd finally drug himself back up, he'd found it on the stairs, and he'd had the locket with the broken clasp in his room since..

"It's, um..My mom's."

His interest peaked, and David couldn't help but smile at how Kurt burrowed under the sheets and watched him like an excited child about to be told the story of Christmas. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah.." He grinned weakly, kissing Kurt's cheek as the smaller boy pressed the cold back against his bruised side. "We have something in common, Fancy.."

Kurt's heart fell, putting the pieces together. "She..?"

"Yeah.." He said again, fingering the trinket.

"How old were you?" He whispered, sneaking a little closer, holding the pillow to his face and chest as he listened.

"Six," He replied, propping himself up on his elbow so he could look down at him. He felt the shiver when he stroked the soft skin of his cheek. "How about you?"

"I think I had just turned four.." He said, turning his face to kiss David's palm. "I don't really remember her.."

"Ah.." He swallowed. "How'd she die?"

"She was sick." Kurt's voice had become noticeably softer; he may not remember his mother but it definitely was a sore spot. "Me and Dad stayed at the hospital for weeks.. I remember when she actually...passed..Dad told me she'd gone to sleep.. That she went on a trip..and fell asleep and might not be back for a while.." He bit his lip. "I still remember coming downstairs in the middle of the night and he'd be sobbing for weeks after.."

"God.." David winced, envious and sympathetic at the same time.. Kurt had a father who loved him and cared about his mother and he didn't remember witnessing murder, yet he still had that giant gap there in his life where a mom was supposed to be. "I'm so sorry, Fancy."

Kurt shook his head. "No, it's..It's okay..I've gotten better with it."

David still didn't look convinced when he kissed Kurt's forehead, so the smaller boy asked, "Yours?"

David flinched. "My mom is...a weak point with me. I've never told anyone.."

"You can tell me," He urged. "I mean..If you're comfortable enough."

David wasn't comfortable telling himself what happened, let alone say it out loud.. But Kurt looked so sweet and helpful and curious and...the words just tumbled out.

"My dad killed her."

Kurt froze, no emotion no reaction, just froze, his eyes wide and unblinking. In shock. He jumped up quite suddenly when David cringed back into the pillows, sitting up on his hip so he could see him more clearly. "Wh-What?"

His mind was jumping all over the place. He was shocked and startled and he was forcing his jaw not to go slack. He was scared to death to know the man he'd grown to love was living with a murderer, and said murderer hit him, obviously, more than once before. And David...Aw, David..He looked twenty years older in the face and fifteen years younger in the eyes and Kurt's heart just near shattered. "Talk to me.."

There were tears forming in his eyes as he whispered, "He was.. Well, we got home and he was yelling at me because I 'broke' something.. I don't remember what, but Mom was already mad that he'd been..." He gestured to his face, and Kurt immediately started massaging his chest with his one hand, seeing it was hard for him to speak of this..He almost told him to stop, but he was on a roll. "Again..And she got in his face..like I did tonight and he.. H-He grabbed her throat and threw her and.."

"David," Kurt stopped him, beginning to get frantic at the tears in the eyes of someone who never looked hurt. "Take a breath.. You're okay."

It was painfully obvious he hated this topic, and Kurt was trying to tell him he didn't have to finish, but it looked like he didn't hear him, his eyes trained on something that wasn't in front of Kurt's bed. "She fell and I...I was trying to take his attention off her, but he.. He didn't care, and he..actually ended up breaking my arm, but she... She got so mad when I started crying and.. She stood up and when he shoved her back she..tripped and fell down the stairs.." He sniffled. "H-Her spine and neck were fractured.. And he took her outside so the police would think he was frantically praying she was alive.."

"David..." Kurt whimpered.

"I just..wish I could've made him stop.." And that's it..He broke down in silent sobs, and Kurt immediately gathered him in his arms - even if the size difference was off by a million - and let him hide his face in his chest. It was almost awkward, holding him like this, just because Kurt was a good foot shorter and a forth or his muscle mass, but at the moment he didn't care. He kept his arms, which looked spindly in this form, wrapped around his shoulders, and nuzzled the back of his neck. What really killed him was that David was in hysterics and not making so much as a whimper.. Which meant he'd sobbed before, and choked himself so no one could hear him.

"I got you," He whispered, kissing his soft hair. "I got you, David, it's okay..It's not your fault, it's okay.."

"S-Sorry.." David eventually squeaked, his voice betraying him with a very childish crack when he pulled back, wiping the tears he wished weren't there off his face. "That was.. Uncalled for.."

"Was not," Kurt scolded as he lay back down. "You have every right in the world to break down sometimes.."

"Still..I shouldn't have thrown it all on you. You didn't do anything."

"I fell in love with you.. I want to know these things if you need to share them, okay?"

David bit his lip, but nodded under Kurt's determined yet gentle look. "Okay..."

Kurt then lifted his shoulders triumphantly before curling up next to David, snuggling into him and using his broad chest as a pillow.

Just as Kurt was slipping into unconsciousness, he heard a soft "Thank you.." and nodded against his chest.

"Fancy?" He whispered softly against his silky smooth hair.

"Mhmm?" He hummed back sleepily, his eyes closed.

"I..." He swallowed hard, telling himself everything was gonna be okay.. He'd tell the boys he was done with this whole little 'Arrangement' (Since Grayson won't pick up his freakin' PHONE!) and Kurt would never have to know, and everything would be just fine. "I love you.."

Kurt smiled, turning his head up to look at David, gently brushing their lips together, whispering, "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor, poor Kurtofsky...It will not be that easy. ;)<br>As always, reviews make me happy! :D**

**_UPDATE: Went and edited this again, while I'm awake and had my coffee. Sorry for all the mess-ups before :(  
>And I know Kurt was eight, but.. IDK why I wanted him to barely remember her, so don't ask. It kinda fit how I am and will be twisting this story. <em>**


	11. Downward

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>"Kurt?"<p>

Kurt's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his name, and he groaned softly in annoyance at having to wake up, trying to bury his face in the pillow but finding it to be much too hard. He huffed, his eyes again closed, trying to grip the aggravating pillow and flip it over, but he then gets startled off when it jumps at the harsh grip, and a sigh follows. He looks up at David, and flushes at the fact he kinda-sorta forced him to stay the night, then grinned at how content he looked, quickly kissing his nose.

"Kurt, are you awake?"

_Creak._

Kurt paled, his eyes growing wide, and, against all good judgement, shook David's shoulder. "Yeah, Dad!"

David seemed to do this in his sleep, but his eyes shot open and he shoved himself so he ended up throwing himself off the bed, suppressing a groan when he landed on his bad side.

"What was that?" Burt asked, finally getting down to the bottom of the stairs, his brow creased in confusion.

"I, um..knocked a stack of magazines over," He said quickly, rubbing his eyes. David, on the freaking concrete of the basement floor that was surely carpeted by his boy, was holding his breath, realizing he'd probably never be more thankful for a bedskirt in his entire life.

"Oh," Burt responded. "Well as long as you're okay..It sounded like you dropped the mattress on yourself again."

David bit back a snort, as Kurt flushed. "That was Finn's fault."

"Mhmm."

Shut up, Dad, Kurt thought. "Well, I'm gonna be late, so..."

"I should get out so you can change..." Burt offered, nodding, clicking his tongue. "Right.. I'll see you in a few."

"Close the door?"

"Yep."

Kurt fell back on the bed, huffing when the door closed. "Good Gaga..You are so lucky I'm a light sleeper."

...

"..David?" Kurt asked. "You can talk now.. He's gone."

...

"David Karofsky, if you went and knocked yourself out on me-" He crawled over to the edge of the bed, aiming to swat at David and wake him up, but he ended up jumping back and squeaking, loudly, when David jumped at him, attacking his shoulders with a little form of a claw.

"You okay, kiddo?" Burt called.

"Tr-Tripped.." He called back, panting as David held back a laugh. "Need to clear the magazines, ya know.."

"Okay, then.." He snorted, his voice dimming and Kurt turned to give David a glare.

"THAT was not nice," He said quietly, which only made David snicker. "Nor was it smart. Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"No," David grinned playfully. "You'll get over it."

"Maybe not." He crossed his arms, pouting adorably. "Maybe I'll tell my dad you're here."

"Aw," David moaned, standing up and moving over to his boyfriend. "You wouldn't do that, would you?"

"I don't know. Maybe," He said softly, looking up through his lashes as David pulling him closer.

"Well.." David smirked playfully, suddenly turning them around and lying Kurt on the bed and nosing his cheek. "How about I kiss you, and you get me out of here without a bullet between my eyes, compliments of Mr. Hummel..Deal?"

Kurt grinned, "Deal." and leaned up to kiss him softly, resting his hands on David's chest. Softly, sweetly, David cupped his face in his hand, holding his weight off of Fancy with his other arm and leg. Tentatively, he moved his lips down Kurt's jawline, up to his cheekbone, a grin curling his mouth up when he shivered.

"Mm," Kurt sighed, then swatted at his shoulder playfully. "Now off. I need to get dressed."

David pouted, but moved, nosing Kurt's cheek quickly before moving off him completely and scooping his jeans off the ground.

Kurt then scurried over to the closet, pulled out a shirt, a jacket and a pair of jeans faster than David could even see, and went and hid in the bathroom. David was beginning to wonder if something had happened to him when he came back out, wearing those insanely tight jeans and a button up shirt beneath a vest overlay that was just begging to be taken back off.

"You're staring," Kurt informed him.

"I'm aware of that," He replied, lifting a brow playfully at him. "You sure you're up to go to school today? Really, you look a little flushed and I can tell right now you're hot.."

"Don't get all flirty with me," Kurt scolded, blushing miserably, which only made David smirk when he walked over.

"What?" He asked, ducking his head and tilting Kurt's chin up to get better access to his neck, nibbling at the skin softly. Kurt shivered hard enough to pass it to David, leaning closer as he kissed his way back up to Kurt's ear, nipping at it. Kurt then growled, which was just a weird thing to hear, and smacked his chest. "Stop that."

He put on the best kicked puppy look he could manage, which made Kurt purse his lips. "Sorry, Fancy."

"Shut up," He said, and David chuckled.

"It's your fault," He stated. "You're gorgeous, what do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to..Not get killed by my father," He said, pecking David on the cheek. "I'll tap my heals when he goes to the bathroom."

"I don't think I'll hear that, Dorothy," He said.

Kurt glared playfully. "On the floor, you oaf. But props for at least knowing about that movie."

"Yes, yes," David said, nipping at Kurt's ear again before finally letting him pull away, smirking playfully.

"I hate you, FYI," Kurt nipped, readjusting his vest.

"Love you, too, Star," He said, smirking when Kurt blushed further.

"Remind me to sic Mercedes on you," He said. "Now shh!"

Kurt turned, twitching his way up the stairs. David stood for about five minutes before Kurt clicked his boot against the door. The clock began downward.

* * *

><p><strong>ANON REVIEWS:<strong>

**_HearMeCalling_: I actually do remember that from the show, and I'm not really sure why I didn't want to be very canon with this...I don't usually like to go with canon so much, and I was also trying to focus a little more on David than on Kurt.. Which is rare for me, but I'm trying not to have everyone want to kill him later.. Heehee :P Do I sound mean in this reply? I don't mean to.. But, yeah, sorry if I upset you :/**

**_Amy_: Yes, I noticed that.. After I published it I went to see where I left off and was like.. "Aw, crud. :/" I edited it and hopefully got rid of any mistakes, because it will drive me nuts otherwise... Ugh. lol**

**Author Note:**

**As a very awesome reviewer said once before, the shit is about to hit the fan...Ayyiyi.. (Waving to you, reviewer! Hello! :P) On the bright side! GLEE TONIGHT! :D  
>Also, really sorry about any errors in the last chapter, I think I fixed 'em? Anyway. Thanks for pointing it out for me! :] You guys are very awesome! <strong>

**I actually wrote that note last week! But...yeah. Glee is also on tonight! So I'm very happy. Haha. Enjoy! =]**


	12. Animal

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>Kurt collapsed down on at the kitchen table, yawning softly before saying, "Morning, Dad.."<p>

"Morning, kiddo," He replied, sipping his coffee, not looking up from the morning paper.

Kurt did his typical sit-there-until-Burt-sighed-and-set-his-coffee-down routine before standing up and wandering past his door and to the kitchen, browsing the fridge even though he'd probably have a protein bar and a piece of fruit, which proved he was nervous that morning, and his dad folded the paper and walked to the bathroom. Kurt scurried back over to his door and tapped the top stair, waving David up when he got to the bottom of the stairs.

David jogged up the stairs and pecked Kurt's cheek, his heart fluttering a little at the innocent smile that crossed his lips before the taller boy hightailed it out, going to get his car off the side of the road. He was confused, too. How the fuck was he supposed to keep his hands off Kurt now? He could still taste his lips, feel his body shivering against his. The thought made David groan when he sat in his car, having to pinch himself to get his blood back up to his...skull, if you get where he's going with that.

Then his head started thinking of how Kurt could be doing that same, was-supposed-to-be-uncomfortable action and he groaned again, making himself punch himself in the ribs, which made him let out a shriek. "Smart.." He growled at himself. "So damn smart.."

And despite the fact he'd had nightmares about Kurt finding out about this whole..situation..last night, he figured he could get himself out of this without hurting his boy. He could do this. He could protect Kurt from this and keep his secret too. But, it's not like he was ashamed of Kurt. Really! He's not! He loves him more than life itself now that he knows him..But God, he's just terrified of the facts, the fact that it didn't matter that he was bigger and stronger than almost everyone on the football team, they would still take up the "Slushie Facials" and the names and insults and abuse and frankly, he didn't think he could stand that. He'd just have to defend Kurt when something happened, and then be done with it. He'd come out in college, or something. Yeah..That's perfct.

He could do this.

He waited ten minutes, arguing with himself about what to do, before driving around and pulling in front of Kurt's house. He walked to the door today, instead of honking or calling his cell, and knocked on the door.

To his discomfort, Burt was the one who answered.

"H-Hello, si-Mr. Hummel," He said softly.

"Karofsky."

"You could call me David." He bit his lip. "If you, ya know, want to. I don't mind."

"Good to know."

The monotone, to the point answers were making things even more uncomfortable. "I-I'm here to pick up Kurt for school..?"

"Is that a question?" Burt asked.

"No, sir," He said.

Burt sighed and shook his head, grumbling something David didn't catch, before calling, "KURT! David's back."

The jock flushed, hoping he just meant they were together a lot, only relaxing slightly when Kurt came back out with his bag.

"Bye Dad," He said quickly, hugging Burt before moving under David's extended arm, kissing his cheek. "Morning."

"Morning," He said, leading Kurt back to the car and kissing his ear, whispering against it. "Not. Fair."

"What?" Kurt asked, not getting an answer until he curled up in the front seat, turning his gray-blue-green eyes on David's adorably confused one.

"You have more acting practice than me," He said, pouting cutely because Burt had closed the door. "It's not fair."

"Oh, please!" Kurt snickered, leaning over and kissing David's pouty lips away. "Don't be so cute and don't make me late!"

"What is it with you and school?" David said. "There are so many things I could do to pass the time."

And again, that damn animal inside of him that would not shut up and go back to sleep caused him to duck his head and kiss and nibble on the soft skin of his collarbone. Kurt shivered, violently, leaning his head back which only passed the shiver onto David, before Kurt smacked his shoulder.

"Knock it off!" He teased, but the flush to his cheeks let David know he wasn't mad. Thank God.. "School first."

David rolled his eyes playfully. "It's your fault."

"_My_ fault?" Kurt laughed. "How so?"

"You prance around in those tight jeans and that freakin' shirt.." David growled softly. "It is completely and utterly unfair that anyone can be that gorgeous."

Kurt smiled and blushed again, looking down at his bag which was lying in his lap. "Thanks..."

"No problem, Fancy," He said, smiling, pulling out of the driveway and to school after taking Kurt's smaller hand in his and holding it the whole way through."

_**.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.**_

"Yo!" Grayson smacked David's shoulder, causing the other boy to jump at the sudden appearance. "You dog."

"What?" David replied, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"Don't play dumb," He said, smirking. "Z saw your car parked around Hummel's at three AM."

"Why the hell was Az out at three AM?" He retorted.

"Don't ask me," He replied with a shrug. "Not the point! Did you bed him? Seriously?"

"Yeah, I kinda need to talk to you about that..." David bit his lip. He hadn't figured out what to say yet, and Grayson had this look on his face like he wanted to slushie him and high five him at the same time.

"I do NOT want details!" Grayson shook his head violently, scowling. "Now listen, meet in the locker room after homo-explosion gathers. We got your payoff."

"No, Grays, listen-"

"Shh!" He said, already walking away. "Don't be late."

"Smith!" David groaned when Grayson just waved at him backwards, walking down the hall.

Agitated, David walked back down the hallway, the opposite direction Grayson went, and snaked his arm around Kurt's waist, lifting him up. Kurt nearly elbowed him again before he kissed his neck, which made him laugh slightly.

"Well, hi to you too," He said, leaning back against the embrace. "I thought we were in hiding?"

"We are..." David said. "But no one's here, so..."

"So I'm all yours?"

"Exactly," He said, nuzzling the soft skin before turning him around, kissing him softly. Kurt grinned, and laughed again when David made the very theatrical show of bowing at the waist and offering his hand, his other arm behind his back. "Can I walk the most gorgeous human to class this morning?"

"But of course," Kurt teased, slipping his hand into David's, smiling when he got spun around.

Don't ask how David went from growling profanities to playing with Kurt in the hallway, but seeing him there like the innocent little angel he was, flipping through his folder to make sure he had everything..It was just adorable, and he'd forgotten about Grayson completely.

He stole yet another kiss from Kurt, this one more loving and drawn out, before releasing his hand and letting him walk inside just before the crowd starting paying attention.

With the large crowd, he didn't really register Santana's swishing skirt below her crossed arms, still lower than the scowl on her lips.

"David Karofsky!" She shrieked, and David jumped, huffing in annoyance.

"What, Santana?" He asked.

"Needs to have little chat with ya," She said in her usual Santana-Style. "_Now_!"

"I'm kinda busy," He lied. "I'm gonna be late for class."

"Oh, you're gonna wanna hear this," She said. "It's about Hummel."

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh, this plot is getting <em>very<em> thick ;) Bwahaha.**

**Okay, on a side note, am I the only one annoyed that we haven't had _any_ Max Adler in the last two epis of Glee? -_- Seriously! Where's my boy? :(**

**Anyhow...I just wanted to say I can't believe the response there is on this story! :D I love you guys! :3**


	13. Sick

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>Santana pranced into the locker room, knowing it would be abandoned this early in the morning and also knowing the larger jock would follow now that she'd brought up his boy-toy. Ya know what? No. She wasn't gonna call him that. It was far too close to the truth.<p>

"You're a pig," She said, whirling on him.

"Santana, I have no idea what the fuck you're talking about, and I really don't care what you think about me." David crossed his arms, glaring. "Just tell me what you think you know about Fancy."

"Don't EVEN call him that," She growled, which made David scowl. Fancy had been what he'd always called him, always, where did she have the right to tell him what he could and could not call him?

"Why shouldn't I?" He snarled back.

"I had a little pillow twitter with Grayson Smith," She said.

David paled.

"Mmhmmm," She growled when his face fell. "You better be getting my vibe, white-boy."

"Santana, I-" He cut off when there was a particularly hard slap to his face, causing him to stumble a little.

"Don't even try to defend yourself! You and your boys bet on how long it would take to get in Kurt's pants?" She was practically screaming now.

"Would you shut up?" David hissed, a hand pressed to his cheek, feeling the stinging sensation of three little cuts where her nails sliced him.

"No I will not shut up!" She said. "You're using that boy like a dildo, and all he friggin' talks about is little-ole-you! Honestly, he's - NO! I will not start ranting on his Obsessive-Karofsky-Disorder because this is about you being the fucking scum of the earth!"

David couldn't decide he was flattered or ashamed or both. It was sweet that Kurt, apparently, talked so much about him, but the rest of what she was saying made him want to duck his head like an abused puppy.

"Look, I'm not going through with it," He whispered softly.

"What, he's not up to par for you?"

David glowered. "No! Is it so hard for you to think I have a heart?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is," She nipped, crossing her arms and glaring.

He sighed. "Listen, I...I'm in love with Kurt and I'm not going to take something...so _important_ to him and then throw that fact back in his face."

"...Are you kidding?" She asked, narrowing her eyes in disbelief.

"No," He said. "I really do love him..And I'm not gonna hurt him like this."

"Fine then, let's say I believe you, you think Kurtie will?"

" 'Kurtie' isn't gonna know a thing."

"Huh?"

"I'm not telling him about this bet."

"I understood ya, Karofsky, I don't know what is wrong with you! He needs to know the truth..."

"Santana, it'll hurt him so bad..." David bit his lip. "I just can't do that to him."

"You might save his heart from getting destroyed, you dip," She said. "He's gonna get hurt either way."

"Not if I can help it," He said. "And if you say one..thing..I'm going to lose my fucking mind."

"Not like you could do anything, Bee-otch." She lifted a brow. "Fine...I won't tell him...But I assure you, us Glee kids will kick your ass if you hurt him. _¿Lo tienes?_"

"Yeah, yeah," David said, waving his hand. "Now, thanks to you, I am late.. Goodbye."

"I will make good on that threat, Karofsky!" She warned, and David stumbled to his class, flustered and much more nervous than before.

_**.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.**_

David stood there a moment, listening to New Directions from outside the choir room door. He could pick Kurt's voice out of the group easily, and he couldn't help but smile a little when his boy and Finn's girlfriend started at each others throats yet again when they both tried to snag the last note. Santana was quiet, which was odd, but it made David's stomach settle slightly.

He was supposed to go tell Az and Grays about his backing out, but he was kind of nervous about the whole thing. He didn't want to come out yet, no matter how much he loved Kurt, he wasn't ready for that, and he wasn't sure how to get out of it without coming out as gay. It had been bothering him all day, and Kurt's voice was calming.

But all too soon, he realized he was running out of time, and he had to pick Kurt up in fifteen minutes.. Shit. He jogged down the hall as Mr. Schuester starting reminding them of the benefit concert they were having. Kurt always gave him that friggin' adorable pout and tended to end up getting attacked until he started laughing again. He loved doing that, because it gave him the excuse to touch him.. Caress him.. Unf..

His head was in the clouds, picturing things such as making Kurt scream his name out, those gorgeous lips locked on his and his soft hands tugging on David's short hair, when Grayson went and ruined it for him.

"Hello, playa," He said. Az said nothing, just stood there with his arms crossed as he leaned against the lockers.

"You gonna let me talk now, asshole?" David asked, feigning confidence in what he was about to say. Az was secretly hoping his friend would tell the truth, if he was even right, but he doubted it would happen.

"For the last time, no one wants the gory details!" Grayson said, smirking and reaching into his jacket pocket.

"There are no details because I didn't fuck him!" He snapped.

Az grinned, and Grayson faltered. "Excuse me?"

"I..." He swallowed, not sure why Az had was wearing the same look he wore when he was silently encouraging him to tell Coach Beiste or his dad to FuckOffAndDie. It was confusing, and it made him more than slightly timid.

"What, man?"

"Do you realize how gay a bet this was?" He asked.

Grayson shrugged. "If you don't care it's just a fuck...You don't care, do ya?"

"Hell no," He lied, and caught Az roll his eyes. "He's just some fairy, why would I care?"

Grayson just shrugged again. "Okay, so, what? Are you planning on getting another great lay opportunity and throwing it away?"

"No, dipshit," He said, not seeing how Az suddenly stiffened. "I'm not fucking the faggot. I don't care about the money, okay? No one is desperate enough to screw him."

It literally made him sick to his stomach to spew such shit about Kurt, but that's what fear will do.

"Wow, David."

That voice, though? That made him want to die.

He turned around, seeing the white shirt tightly gripping his crossed arms, those tight dark jeans swayed to one side as he leaned all of his weight on one boot, topped by the angry pursed lips and his lifted brow. He looked pissed, and David knew he was the only one to see tears in his eyes.

"Just walk on in, faggot," Grayson snarled, grunting when Az punched his arm to shut him up.

"Kurt," David breathed, feeling like he wanted to curl in on himself and hide from the whole situation.

Kurt didn't even react to Grayson, but his voice trembled slightly when he spat, "I had no idea I meant so much to you.."

* * *

><p><strong>DUNDUNDUN! Yes I'm leaving you there ;) BWAHAHAHA!<strong>  
><strong>No, but in all seriousness...Aw.. :(<strong>  
><strong>Anyhow!<strong>


	14. Tears

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>Mr. Schue dismissed them, telling them to have their songs selected and figured out by the end of the day tomorrow, which everyone nodded and murmured a goodbye before flooding out. Kurt stood there a moment, trying to see if David was leaning against a wall and waiting for the crowd to clear. But he wasn't. Kurt's brows furrowed, and eventually he grew bored waiting. David had gotten distracted before, typically talking about football, so Kurt would stand outside the locker room waiting for him to come out.<p>

He'd had a plan; the song he'd selected was supposed to be directed at him, and he thought it might make him smile to know the song were directed at him. He started down the hall, freezing at the locker room door, leaning on the wall. He wasn't one to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help but hear David's honey smooth voice spit, "Do you realize how gay a bet this was?" which caused his curiosity to spark.

"If you don't care it's just a fuck..." That voice belonged to Grayson, the boy who scared Kurt earlier last week. His brows knit together, moving a little closer to the door. "You don't care, do ya?"

"Hell no," David said quickly, his voice suggesting he was scowling. "He's just some fairy, why would I care?"

Kurt's heart fell. The Neanderthals only ever called him that, because he was the only outwardly gay kid in this school. Now he really needed to know. What bet? And why...Why did David say he didn't care?

Grayson spoke again. "Okay, so, what? Are you planning on getting another great lay opportunity and throwing it away?"

Lay opportunity? As in... If you don't care it's just a fuck.

Kurt's head fell back against the wall, unable to get in enough air. He felt his eyes begin to burn, and he tried to blink it away, but David continued.

"No, dipshit," He said. Kurt almost ran then, but he knew it would lead to phone calls and a longer drawn out process only to reach the inevitable. He saw Azimio's eyes widen when Kurt moved to stand in the doorway; Kurt hadn't even known he was there with how quiet he was. "I'm not fucking the faggot. I don't care about the money, okay? No one is desperate enough to screw him."

"Wow, David," Kurt growled, crossing his arms and putting on his 'Bitch!' face to hide the tears brimming his eyes at the comment.

David's back tensed, and after a moment he turned around to look Kurt in the eye, his own deep ones glancing over his body stance before locking gazes again, and Kurt knew he could see all the pain he was trying to hide, which just made it more intense.

"Just walk on in, faggot," Grayson snarled, earning himself a punch in the arm from the other football player.

"Kurt," David breathed.

Kurt didn't see the need to give Grayson the verbal equivalent of The Bird, so instead kept his eyes trained on David, cursing himself when he let his voice tremble when he growled, "I had no idea I meant so much to you.."

Az bit his lip and Grayson snorted as David shook his head, abandoning his friends to take a few steps toward the smaller boy, which made Kurt take the same amount of steps backward. "Kurt, please, I-"

"Don't even bother," Kurt said. He felt like such an idiot.. He'd believed everything David had said to him, believed every..fucking..compliment that fell past those lips, believed that he'd kissed him in the hallways because he wanted to, not because.. Not because he.. "Sorry it's too disgusting to go through with bedding me."

"Kurt, wait!" David called as Kurt ducked his head and stormed down the hall. Kurt mentally cussed when he heard David's footsteps behind him, trying to hold in the tears that were threatening to spill. This was fucking ridiculous.. He shouldn't have been so open, so trusting.

"Get off of me!" Kurt squeaked when David caught up to him and grabbed his arms. He saw the larger boy flinch, but he didn't let him go.

"Kurt, just listen to me-"

"Let go of me, Karofsky!" Kurt yelled, seeing the hurt fill Dave's eyes at the use of his last name.

"Kurt, stop!" David screamed back at him, slamming Kurt back against the wall. Kurt whimpered, not seeing how shocked David looked at his own action.

_Oh, God,_ David thought as Kurt struggled to keep himself from crumbling right before his eyes. _Did I really just push him?_

And frankly, Kurt wanted to. He wanted to collapse in a broken heap and sob and curse and scream instead of just feeling this...idiotic emptiness that was literally filling his chest.

"Kurt, are you okay?" David asked, his large hands moving to hold Kurt up by his arms. He looked so hurt, so confused.. David bit his lip.

"Why me?" He asked, looking up and showing the slightest sliver of vulnerability. "What did I do to you...to make you all want to hurt me over and over again?"

"Oh, Kurt," David whimpered. He didn't know what to say, his own eyes brimming with tears. "You don't understand."

"A bet?" He swallowed audibly, not pushing David away just yet. He needed to get his feet under him, and right now he was shaking too hard to think of standing on his own, let alone storming away. "Was it a bet?"

"Kurt-"

"Don't tiptoe around it and don't. Lie." Kurt glared at him, hissing out each word. "Yes or no."

David hesitated. "Y-Yes...It started that way, but-"

"How much?"

"What?"

"You said you didn't care about the money," Kurt whimpered, his voice even higher than usual. "How. Much."

"Two hundred was all he needed," Grayson spat, smirking.

Kurt cowered away from David now that they had an audience, his stomach falling. Two...hundred...dollars...That was _all_ he needed. That was all he was worth.

"And no, it's not because he likes your fat ass." Kurt flinched. "But he could get a fuck, and break you and your little boy."

Kurt paled, whirling on David again. "To hurt me and BLAINE?"

David squirmed. "Shut it, Smith."

"Just stating the truth," Grayson said. "What is wrong with you, Karofsky?"

Kurt could not believe that Blaine was apart of this too.. That not only had David and his boys set out to tear him apart, but to hurt Blaine, an innocent bystander, as well. The smaller boy could've died.

"Kurt.." David begged. "Please, just let me explain."

"I don't want to hear it..." Kurt said, pushing David away. He barely touched his chest, but Dav- No.. _Karofsky_ stumbled away like Kurt punched him. He didn't want to talk..He didn't want to hear anymore.. "Just leave me alone."

David swatted fiercely at the tears the snuck down his cheeks as Kurt took long strides to the door, his head bowed and his shoulders shaking in soft, silent sobs.

"What is wrong with you?" David cried once the school door closed behind Kurt and Grayson patted him on the back.

"Whoa, man!" Grayson said back, lifting his hands up. "What?"

"Why did you just do that?"

"Do what?"

"You broke him! You threw details in his face for no reason!"

"...Holy shit," Grayson said as he came to the realization. "You're fucking in love with that fag."

"Do not call him that." David shoved Grayson against the wall, like he'd just instinctively done to Kurt, and snarled, "And if you ever insult him again, or use the term 'Fat ass' to describe him, I will cut your nuts off and feed them to you, you bastard."

Grayson stood there, dumbstruck, as David sluggishly walked away.

_**.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.**_

"Finn?" Kurt squeaked, coming up behind his brother who was - shockingly - chatting with Noah. Puck looked at Kurt with an appearance of concern, but didn't speak. Finn, however, looked over his shoulder just in time to see his step-brother wipe away a few stray tears.

"Kurt?" Finn replied, his brow furrowing in worry. "Oh, God, what happened?"

"N-Nothing." Kurt sniffled. "C-Can I ride home with you?"

"I'll see you around, man," Puck said then, slapping Finn's shoulder and going back over to his bike, letting the Hudmel brothers be alone.

"Yeah..Yeah sure," Finn said. "C'mon."

Kurt just nodded, clutching his bag like a life raft, crawling into Finn's car and leaning against the window once the door was closed.

After a few moments of silence, which Kurt was dying for, Finn spoke again, breaking the '...' that hummed in Kurt's mind, making him comfortably numb. "Okay...What did David do?"

Kurt jumped as the _his_ name jumpstarted his thoughts again, and sighed. "Hmm?"

"I know he drove you today," Finn stated like that explained everything.

"So?"

"So, you come out crying at the end of the day and he's not there," Finn elaborated. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Kurt."

"Finn, I don't want to talk about it."

"I don't care."

"Finn."

"What happened?"

"Don't push me."

"C'mon! What's the big deal?"

"The big goddamn deal is it was all a game!" Kurt snapped, tangling his fingers in his own hair and tugging on it, his head pounding as words kept flooding through his mind, how he could feel David's lips on his neck and it was all for the total of two hundred bucks.

"Huh?"

Of all the times Finn was going to be an idiot...

"David was only interested because his friends offered two hundred bucks to have sex with me," He said, his voice muffled by the crook of his elbow as he hid his face there, looking out the window.

Finn hesitated, biting his lip, not sure how to reply to that. Kurt closed his eyes, tears falling down his cheeks silently.

"I wish I could say I'm shocked, but..."

"Excuse me?" Kurt said, looking at his brother.

"C'mon, Kurt," He said. "You practically threw yourself at him...You trusted him way too fast, in my opinion."

"Is this really the right time?" Kurt asked, the pain in his chest growing even larger. Really? Of all the things Finn could've said, he decides to point out that Kurt's own mental nagging of 'You're a fucking idiot!' are true? Really? He couldn't have just shut up? Maybe told him 'Everything was gonna be okay'? Something?

"Just sayin'..." Finn stated, pulling to a stop at a red light to see his step brother had resorted to tearing at his own hair yet again. There were tears shining in his eyes again as he looked out at the sidewalk outside, and Finn's throat constricted. "Aw..shit..Kurt, I'm sorry.."

"Forget about it," Said the shorter boy, biting onto his lower lip as he sniffled, clenching fist and pressing it against his mouth.

Finn had swatted several more apologies Kurt's way, which he was rewarded with short, monosyllabic responses. Kurt was done talking; to or about David, or anyone for that matter. Even when they arrived home, and Burt took on a panicked expression and asked if his son was okay, what had happened, Kurt had told him everything was fine, it was just a rough day...Carole told them dinner was in fifteen, and Kurt said he was feeling a bit nauseous, which wasn't a lie, and Burt let him slip into his room and lie beneath the sheets...the sheets which still held David's oaky, tropical yet sugary aroma, that gave Kurt the thought he wore some sort of cologne that mixed well with his natural scent. Kurt burrowed into it, burying his face in the pillow the larger boy slept on, letting the tears fall freely now.

He heard Finn come in, and pretended to be sleeping as to avoid further questioning. He didn't really register it was his brother anyhow, what with that hum in his ears...

_"You weren't even worth money, you useless waste of breath..."_ It screamed. _"You're a gullible, idiotic, worthless, space filler. And you know what? He never loved you... He never did, and he never will. And neither will anyone else."_

The last part bothered him none at the moment, because he didn't want anyone else..He just wanted to hear David tell him he loved him...Just one last time...Even if it was all a lie.

* * *

><p><strong>Gah...Poor Kurt! :'( Anyhow... This will get better, but it will get worse before it does. Next chapter we'll go see where David went... <strong>  
><strong>And anyone who is pissed at what an ass Finn is? Hit him with the rocks, not me! Haha =P <strong>


	15. Unsaid

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>David wrapped his arms around himself tightly, his heart aching and the image of Kurt's tears smacking him in the face. He felt like his windpipe had been slashed open and he couldn't take in a breath or get out the words that he wanted to say. What did he want to say? What could he say? He didn't think there was anything he could do now. All he'd wanted was to hide Kurt from the truth... Hide the fact he was horrible person that would agree to take something from him, to hurt him, his boyfriend, just for the hell of it. Just for some fucking cash.<p>

It all backfired and hit him in the ass. Kurt knew it was a game, Grayson knew he was gay, his dad thought he was a piece of shit, and Santana was probably going to get him expelled...again. His life just went straight to hell, and for what? So he didn't get shoved into lockers or slushied every now and again?

Kurt wasn't the only one who felt like an ass..

"Dave!"

David looked over his shoulder as Z jogged up beside him. He had a look of annoyance and pity on his face, and it made David cringe. "What?"

"Don't get hostile with me," He said. "None of this is on me."

David sighed, waiting for Az to say what he had to say.

"Don't glare at me, either!" He huffed. "Look...Would you just.. Come out, already?"

Dave paled further, his foggy eyes widening. "I-I don't know what you're talking about.."

"You practically spewed vomit on Grays when you called Kurt a fag.." He stated. "You can't be head over heals for a gay guy and tell me you're straight."

David swallowed hard, about three steps away from having a mental break-down. "I didn't want him to find out like this.."

"I know.." Az nodded, biting his lip. "You know him better than I would...Is there any way to fix this?"

He shook his head. "I doubt it.." He said softly, looking down. "I need to go.."

"David..."

"No, really.." He bit his lip. "It's gonna rain..I need to get home."

"No, you need a roof." He sighed. "My mom and I ran into Paul the other day.."

David flinched. "O-Oh.."

He nodded. "Why didn't you tell me, man?"

"I hate pity?" He shrugged, looking down. He was on a completely different subject, and he kept thinking about Kurt... "I don't deserve it, anyway."

"Oh, shut up," Az said. "Just because you broke Fancy's little Calvin Kent heart doesn't mean you're not allowed to have a friend.."

"Klein," He corrected quietly.

Az blinked.

"What?" He asked.

"How much time did you spend looking at Hummel's ass?"

David grinned, morbidly, shaking his head. "Bite me."

"I'm good.." Az smirked. "Now c'mon. Get your ass in the car.."

"Well, goodbye to you too."

"No, no!" Az grunted. "Man, this event has made you stupid. You're crashing at my house.."

"I don't-"

"Do not TELL me you don't want to get in the way..I will sic my mama on your ass."

David forced another grin, still feeling as though he wanted to just drop dead, and tailgated Az's little Prius (Yes, a little, blue, Prius) to his house.

_**.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.**_

After a very awkward dinner sitting, where David had to stuff down at least a couple bites of food in order to not feel even more terrible, Az showed him to the guest room. Where the hell Az's parents got enough money to have three master bedrooms and a fuckin' pool setting in the back, David had no clue. Mr. Jenkins wasn't there that evening, so it was just Carla Jenkins, Az and himself in the house.. He briefly remembered Az telling him his father was on a business trip in Boise or was it Boston?

He'd have to double check in the morning, because right now he was tired, and sad, and alone..He couldn't help but hope that when he woke up the next morning, Kurt would be there in his arms, and this whole day would just have been a bad dream.

_**.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.**_

_David stands in the abandoned hallway of the school, narrowing his eyes. He doesn't know how he got there, or what he's doing, but he doesn't like it. The lights are all off, and it smells like a fire just went out. He furrowed his brow, getting annoyed and walking to the school doors, trying to open them. But they were locked from the outside, and he couldn't escape whatever the hell this dream was about to be. _

_Then there was a soft moan behind him, and he turned around, seeing...What the fuck?_

_Himself. There he was. On the fucking floor of all places, on top of friggin' Kurt, kissing down the smaller boys bare chest, his stomach, and David couldn't help but get slightly possessive, protective. Whoever it was, it wasn't him, and he didn't like the way Kurt was writhing and moaning under a touch that wasn't his own._

_"Mm.." He sighed. "David.."_

_The REAL David growled at the impostor. "Get off my boyfriend, you asshole!"_

_"Thought you didn't care?"_

_David's head shot up then, seeing Grayson waltz up behind the both of them, and "he" stood, smirking down at the very confused looking Kurt._

_"Dave?" He asked._

_"Shut up, little fag," Grayson said, and David's twin..laughed._

_Kurt cringed. "I..."_

_"He said shut up!" David yelled, kicking Kurt's chest when the smaller boy tried to stand, smirking at the squeak._

_"Stop it!" Dave screamed, trying to run to Kurt, hold him, kill the sonofabitch that was hurting him, but he couldn't. He couldn't push through the barrier that had formed between him and his boy._

_"David, please," Kurt whimpered. "I-I don't understand.."_

_Grayson then handed him a wad of cash, and the other Karofsky stuffed it in his pocket. "You didn't think I'd really be desperate enough to fuck you, did you?"_

_Kurt broke down in soft sobs, which he was trying to hide, turning onto his side. "Please, stop.."_

_"Leave him the fuck alone!" David screamed, slamming on the wall. "Kurt!"_

_Grayson met the real David's gaze and smirked before looking back down at Kurt as the smaller boy whimpered, "I-I thought you loved me.."_

_"I do, dammit! I love you, Kurt, please.." David shrieked, falling to his knees like that might make it easier for Kurt to hear him. _

_"You thought wrong," The other David said, smirking. "Who could be pathetic enough to stoop that low?" _

_"NO!" David sobbed. "I love you! I love you, do you hear me? I love you and I'm so sorry..I'm sorry, Kurt! ..Kurt!"_

__**.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.**__

__"KURT!" __David let out a cry, jerking up in a cold sweat, panting and gasping for breath. His stomach twisted, and he rushed into the attached bathroom, ducked his head over the toilet seat and gagged all the dinner he'd forced down his throat down the tubes. He retched and coughed, and the memory of Kurt's tears and the fear in his eyes when David shoved him caused him to vomit once again.

None of the things said in his dream were spoken aloud before, but they were practically announced from the rooftops through Kurt's eyes, and through David's armor... And that's what had been fighting him in his dream..His own pride..and right now? He had nothing to fight for...except Kurt.

* * *

><p><strong>So...much...crying...I've been doing so much sobbing lately, I'm losing it. Haha :P Anyhow...Yeah.<strong>  
><strong>Also! I have a question for you guys...Do we want Kurt to be more angry and hateful toward David ( : ) or just kind of oblivious and avoid him ( :S ) I ask because some of you guys seem to want him to be angry at David, and not so hurt... I am so confuzzled as to what to do! lol :P**

**ANON REVIEW REPLIES:**

**thanku4smoking:  
>GAH! I love that you sent so much feedback! :D It makes me happy! I want to scold you for hating David so much, but I really do see your point..haha! Don't worry, he's got a lot of explaining to do, and he WILL do it!<br>Anywayz... Yeah! It will be Kurtofsky, so I hope you're not hoping for Klaine ;) Haha!**

**ClaireBearUD:  
>LMBO! Omg your review made me crack up! Yes, feel free to throw an angry German Shepard at Finn! And then at Grayson! hahaha! I love it!<br>And gayer than a Christmas tree? LOL! Omg you're AWESOME! lol! That was so funny..  
>I shall shut up now and publish this bad boy! haha :P <strong>


	16. Medicine

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>Kurt practically shrieked when he saw how awful he looked that morning. His eyes were red and puffy from crying all night, his face tear stained and dry, his eyes donning a matching pair of dark circles. His hair looked like, dare he say it, Finn's with how his bangs fell in his face and one side was standing up from rutting against the pillow.<p>

Part of him wanted to roll his eyes at his own insanity and crawl back in bed, stay there until his dad came to wake them both, then fake an illness and avoid David for the rest of the semester. Hell, transferring back to Dalton sounded great right now, but the odds of that were slim to none, unless he wanted to get David in some serious trouble.

Kurt sighed, glaring at his reflection. "Look at you, letting some jackass turn you into a bum." He scoffed. "You're Kurt-fucking-Hummel, dammit!"

Finn grumbled angrily that Kurt was speaking to himself at five-thirty in the morning, but Kurt ignored him, diving into his usual morning routine with more vigor than he had before.

Finn woke up about an hour later, blinking at his step-brother when he sauntered out of the bathroom. He looked like he did before Dave talked to him; cocky and confident and totally uncaring of what people think. It was genuinely shocking, considering he'd been woken up by soft hiccups and sniffles in the middle of the night. "Erm.."

"What?" Kurt asked, his healed boots clicking the floor as he wandered over to the other side of the room to collect his school bags. "Don't tell me you're gay and into me...One, that's sick and two, Noah would be heart broken."

"Oh, enough with the Pinn jokes."

Kurt looked over his shoulder and smirked at Finn's blush. "You have a name?"

"Mercedes gave it to us...Her and Santana are arguing.. Finnoah, Pinn or..."

Kurt paused, then burst out laughing. "Or Fuck. I like that one."

Finn tried to glare, but he could just gawk at his suddenly chipper brother. "Are you high?"

"I believe it was you who had marijuana in his locker, not me," Kurt chirped.

"That was PUT THERE by God only knows who." Finn scowled. "What's wrong with you?"

"Besides the fact I'm going to be late, because of you, nothing, why?"

"You went to bed sobbing over your little hard-on being JUST a hard-on," Finn growled. "And now, everything is suddenly okay. What the fuck happened?"

Kurt looked at Finn again at his vulgar use of what he considered was a relationship, and he noticed. The usual fire that was in his eyes was gone, replaced by just a blank gray-blue that was his eye color, the only emotion shown there was annoyance and disgust when he looked at Finn then.

"You know, I can understand that you're mad at him," He said spitefully. "I'm not thrilled with him right now, myself. But your comments are extremely rude."

"Kurt, stop being a fucking idiot," Finn snapped. "He's a fucking HORRIBLE person; he was awful to you, he never cared about you! Would you use the brain I assume you have, and forget about him?"

Kurt's chest lifted, that flame that was gone beginning to burn again, making Finn realize he'd taken one step too far. "Listen, Finn," He growled. "I wasn't asking you to forgive him, I wasn't telling you I forgive him, I was ASKING you to please keep your thoughts to yourself. He is not a horrible person, he actually has a good heart..It is NOT my fault he needs a map to get out of the fucking closet, and it is also not my fault I wasn't apart of that little bet... Now would you please just let me get over it on my own?"

Finn winced when his voice broke, and lifted himself up on his elbow. "Kurt, wait."

His brother ignored him, going upstairs and grabbing an apple out of the fruit bowl, sitting down next to his dad at the table.

"What was that about?" He asked, looking over his newspaper to look at his son.

"What?" Kurt asked.

"Finn wasn't very quiet," He said. "What happened?"

Kurt bit his tongue, pursing his lips and sighing heavily through his nose. If he told his dad the whole truth he was sure David's head would be hanging on the wall in his Dad's room, so he gave the edited story, which was only one sentence long. "David and I broke up."

Now, he could have said "David broke up with me" or "I broke up with David", because both were true in their own right. But frankly both were wrong. David didn't appear to want to break up, but he basically signed that "We'reOver" warrant when he took that bet..Right? Yeah. But he hadn't let him talk, at all, so he did technically break up with him. So it was mutual? Ugh. Too much thinking on this topic.

"I'm sorry, kiddo," Burt said, crooking one corner of his mouth down. "I can kick his ass, ya know."

"No, Dad," Kurt said, smiling a little, morbidly. "Thanks, though."

Burt sighed and clapped his hand on Kurt's back, not sure what to say to him, so, "Get to school. And that ass kicking? It's a standing offer."

_**.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.**_

"Yo, white boy," Mercedes said, catching up to Finn in the hallways. "What's wrong with my boy?"

Finn stared. "Huh?"

"Kurt," She restated. "He's all chipper and quiet at the same time. Like...All witty with the comebacks but no suggestions, no bite. Ya know?"

"David fucked him." Finn shrugged.

"...White boy say what?" Mercedes' eyes were the size of saucers as she gawked at the taller boy.

"OH!" Finn shouted, loudly. "No, uh.. No. He fucked him OVER."

"Learn to speak, boy," Mercedes replied.

"Sorry." Finn flushed.

"What did Karofsky do?"

"Um..." Finn swallowed. "Promise you won't tell Kurt I told you?"

She made a gesture of zipping her lips shut and adding a lock, throwing the invisible key over her shoulder.

"Smith and Z bet Dave to fuck Kurt...Apparently the whole thing was a joke."

"That bitch!" Mercedes shrieked. "I'mma cut that dick!"

"No!" Finn protested. "Kurt will know I told you, then."

Mercedes glowered, but the look melted into a smirk.

"What?"

"C'mon," Mercedes said. "I think David needs a taste of his own medicine."

* * *

><p><strong>Have you ever written something and wanted to smack one of your own characters for thinking something? xP Because I hate Mercedes right now, and she's one of my favorites! lol :P <strong>  
><strong>Anyhow. Sorry this took so long! I've been prepping for the concert...Just call me Mr. Schuester. xP lol!<strong>  
><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**And psst! Has anyone seen "WG?"? If not, GO. lol :P Much more fluffy...Written in a moment of "Good God, I hate you Blaine!" xP **


	17. Crestfallen

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>Kurt felt like he was apart of some other joke that day in Glee, the way Mercedes whispered to Santana who whispered to Brittany to Artie to Tina to Mike to Puck to Sam to Finn to Rachel. No one even bothered to talk to Kurt. It made the soprano's skin crawl that he and Will were the only oblivious ones.<p>

"Mr. Schuester?" Kurt asked at the end of class, trying to ignore the way the rest of them scurried out of the class and down the hall.

"Yeah, Kurt?" Will replied.

"Um...I could use your help with something. My song choice?" He swallowed.

"Yes...?"

"Well, I saw the 'Heads Will Roll/Triller' mash-up online.. Kind of a YouTube sensation." He chuckled. "So...Since you did that so well, I was wondering if you could...maybe...help me with my mash-up?"

Will grinned, and patted the spot next to him at the piano. "Sure."

_**.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.**_

"There he is!" Jack Flohr shouted when David walked in the locker room. "The closeted fag."

David's heart fell, his stomach dropped, and he felt his cheeks flushing. Oh, God, Grayson, why? Why? Why did his damn bet have to be so important, that he outed him before he wanted? How the hell could he do this to him? He was supposed to be his friend...

David scowled, giving one last shot at saving face. "What the fuck did you just call me?"

"Don't bother, Karofsky," Christopher Strando said harshly. "We know all about your little deal."

"Deal?" How the hell did it become a deal? It was a bet! It started as a bet, it ended as something more.

"You're little crush on Hummel," Richard Whitman quipped. "Paid Grays and Z a hundred each to keep their mouths shut."

_WHAT?_

What? That is the biggest load of shit! David stood, open mouthed, shaking his head. "That-"

He had no idea what to say, and they boys were having way too much fun. "Too bad no one stuck their hand between your legs, huh?"

"No wonder you're never late to a practice."

"Did Hummel give you any fashion advice?"

David was the only one who wasn't laughing in the room. He had no idea where Azimio was, because he knew he wouldn't be laughing at him, or sitting there laughing.

He took a step back toward the door, feeling the words stabbing him like knives, when there was a loud, "HEY!"

David's head snapped up, and Az about had a heart attack when he saw his friends eyes shimmering.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Coach Beiste yelled in her 'I'mGonnaFuckSomeoneUp' tone.

"Just learnin' something new about our boy," Said Jeff Morgan, who was standing on the side of David, and Dave cowered back when Morgan smacked him hard on the ass.

"What the fuck, man?" Az shouted, shoving Jeff back against the wall hard enough to rattle the lockers near it.

"ZIMIO!" Beiste shouted, grabbing the other boy off of Jeff. During the chaos, David threw his varsity jacket down on the bench and hightailed out of there.

Holy fucking shit. No wonder Kurt didn't question him when he said he wanted the relationship kept a secret. Thankfully he was still in his jeans, so he didn't have to turn back and get his clothes. He felt so vulnerable now without that jacket, with his secret out in the open..And like that? He was out because Grayson had one hundred bucks out of the bank to say came from David, to say he blackmailed them when they found out.. And God, for someone who had been in the dark for so long, coming into the light was blinding, painful..He felt like such a girl, but why did Grayson have to be so...mean.

"Hey, Karofsky."

_Oh, what now?_ David thought. He turned around, assuming it would just be a smack in the face from Mercedes, who was Kurt's best friend, but instead his vision went dark blue and he felt ice crystals stabbing his face, his neck and slightly on his chest.

He just got slushied.

Mercedes snickered. "Mess with my boy.."

David coughed, wiping his eyes, only to look up and see the entire club, less Kurt, standing there with a glass in hand. Part of him wanted to punch, fight, or just walk away, but...God...what's the point anymore?

Noah leaned on the wall, taking a sip of the slushie he was going to throw after the others were done, as Rachel, Mike, Tina and Finn tossed, Quinn, Sam and Artie then, Santana and Brit next. David was back against the wall by the time there was a soft, "What on earth is going on here?"

David blinked his eyes open, sinking down to the floor with his knees to his chest, Kurt's blue-gray eyes wide and curious as the darted from him to the rest of his group.

Finn backed away, while Rachel said cheerily, "Helping Karma out."

"Want a shot at him?" Noah said, practically slamming the slushie into Kurt's hand.

_No, no, no, no, no._ David ducked his head, closing his eyes miserably. He really didn't think he could bare having Kurt join in the "I hate you, Dave Karofsky!" parade. Not you too, Kurt, please...

Kurt blinked.

"Whose grand and wondrous idea was this?" Kurt asked, monotone.

Mercedes lifted her hand proudly, obviously not noticing the hostility in his eyes. "That would be me."

"And this is going to solve anything?" Kurt hissed. "This is going to make it go away?"

Mercedes bit her lip. "Kurt, we...He deserves it."

Kurt shook his head, finding no proper response for that, setting the cherry slushie down and moving over by David, offering a hand.

Everyone, including the ex-football player, blanched.

"I don't bite," Kurt said when David gawked.

David bit his cherry/white cherry/blue raspberry/Cola flavored lip, and took the smaller hand, amazed when Kurt could actually help him up off the floor.

"Kurt?" Brittany asked.

Kurt looked over, nodded like there was more of a question, and walked away with David, dragging him into the bathrooms.

"What was that?" Santana whispered.

Brittany sighed. "I was wondering if my unicorn was okay..."

_**.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.**_

"Um..." David said after a few moments of silence, watching Kurt stand there and wait for the running water to get warm. "Thanks."

Nothing.

"For that..." He swallowed, letting Kurt push him into a half squat by his shoulder. "For not...Y'know, uhh..."

Still nothing audible. Kurt just nodded his head once and started cleaning David's face.

Most awkward meeting ever. This was almost worse than apologizing to him in Principle Figgins' office. At least there he didn't feel this...what was coming off of Kurt? The was no Burning Hatred vibe, nor was there a pleading Tell Me Why vibe. Hell, there was NO vibe. None. Absolutely nothing.

"Look, I'm really sorry about-"

"Get on your knees." _Do not talk to me about that damn bet, Karofsky. I am not in the mood, _Kurt thought.

"What?"

Okay, maybe that was the wrong way to phrase that. "In front of the sink.."

David still looked confused but did as Kurt said, and Kurt rinsed out David's short curls without appearing to give a damn. David, however, had to suppress a moan when Kurt's fingers tugged gently and massaged his scalp.

"Ow," He said, when he tastes the blood of his own lip.

"Sorry," Kurt said quickly.

"N-No, not you..." He replied hastily.

Kurt continued without a word. When he finally did finish, he handed David a towel that he pulled out of his bag, and turned to leave.

"Kurt," David said, causing the other boy to freeze but not turn. "I...I really am...so sorry about...everything."

Kurt bit his lip, glancing over his shoulder at David, opening his mouth to speak but nothing came out...So he snapped his mouth shut and trotted out, leaving David there crestfallen.

* * *

><p><strong>Stupid Finn...Stupid Mercedes...Stupid Rachel...grrrrr...<strong>

**Anyhow. Reviews are love, girls and boys! :] **

**And oh good God, *thunk* 100 reviews! :O **


	18. Favors

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>It was Friday, and Kurt had yet again walked home from school instead of waiting for Finn to get out of football. Finn would really love to believe that was merely because he feared having a run in with David (Did Kurt know he quit?), instead of knowing he was just trying to avoid his brother. Finn felt like a jackass, really. He knew Kurt just wanted to forget about David, and he knew he should have stopped Mercedes the minute the words fell out of her mouth.<p>

Kurt was currently attempting to write out sheet music for his mash-up, and Finn stood at the top of the stairs awkwardly, shifting back and forth as his brother got on a lovely flow and then he'd get one note he didn't like and CLANG went the keys. It didn't happen often, but it did happen, and Finn jumped every time it did.

He mustered up enough courage to trot down the stairs, and hissed, "Hey."

Kurt huffed. "Hello."

Finn wasn't stupid enough to bug Kurt too much while he was working, especially on music, so he ducked his head and scampered into the bathroom, shrugging his gear off and showering off the grime he'd collected. When he finished, Kurt was lying face down on the bed, his head covered by pillows like he did when he was frustrated.

And he had the right to be! This song was a strain, emotionally because the songs meshed too well to how he felt, and physically because they only fit in certain areas. He felt like he was trying to piece together a 5000 piece puzzle and he was on the clock. He had a deadline, and that was tomorrow morning, when they turned in their music to Brad if they weren't playing the instrument which Kurt was NOT. He was having a hard enough time just writing down the notes, let alone playing them.

And here comes Finn again. The taller boy sat down next to Kurt on the bed, causing the mattress to dip and forcing Kurt to scoot over to not slide down next to him. "It's freezing out.."

"Hmm." Kurt said into his pillow. _Gee, wonder why, it's only November..._

"Listen...I know Mercedes said it was her idea," Finn said as Kurt's phone vibrated _again_, signaling yet _another_ text message from Cedes or Rachel or somebody else he didn't wish to talk to right now. "But she ran it by me first. I could've stopped it, and I should've stopped it, but...But I was being stupid."

Kurt lifted the pillow up a little, turning his head to glance up at Finn as he spoke.

Finn made eye contact immediately, swallowing hard and continuing. "And...What I said earlier.. I may not think it's totally wrong on my part, but I was rude.. I'm just so fucking pissed at him for hurting you, and I..took it out on you. So...I'm sorry."

Kurt blinked, letting the words sink in, and Finn let out a soft sigh of relief when the smaller boy cracked a small smile. "Thank you...That was...actually...nice of you."

"Should I be offended that you sound so surprised?" He chuckled.

"Maybe," Kurt said back, turning his pillow over and lying his face on it with a groan. "Know anyone who's good with a piano?"

"Mmm..." Finn thought, but came up empty. "No one besides Brad."

"Meh," Kurt sighed, grumbling. "I'm never gonna get this done."

"Well, lemme see." Finn made a grab at the paper, only to witness Kurt's eyes widening as he snatched it away swiftly. "C'mon! I could help!"

"It's, ah..It's kind of personal," Kurt said softly. "It took a lot..."

"It's about him?" Finn asked.

"No one's gonna know," Kurt said, burrowing into the bed and pulling the sheets up to his shoulders, hiding the song under the fabric with him.

Finn almost snapped at him again, but the look of illness on Kurt's face made him bite it back and nod. "That's a good way to, ah, blow off steam."

Kurt nodded, pulling the sheets up higher.

"Hey, you know who does know-"

"No," Kurt said fiercely, shaking his head. "I can't.."

"But-"

"Finn, I can't," Kurt said softly, looking up again. "I...I'll figure it out."

Finn sighed. "A'ight.." He said. "I'm gonna go grab something to eat, you comin'?"

"Dinner is only an hour off," Kurt said, a slight curl of questioning tinting his words.

"Eh," Finn said with a shrug. "I'm hungry!"

Kurt blinked. "I'll wait."

Finn nodded. As he was walking upstairs, he scooped Kurt's phone in his hand and jogged upstairs. It took him only a moment to scroll up from "Dad" - and Finn noticed hot "David" was still there, just below -and find the contact he was searching for.

"Hey, Kurt," Said the chipper tone. "Long time no talk.."

"Uhhh," Finn droned. "It's me. Finn? Erm...I need your help."

**_.~.*.~.*.~.*.~._**

Kurt was still lying under the covers, freezing from the outside weather, humming the tunes of both songs and trying to latch them together. The lyrics, while heartfelt and deep, melded together easily, whereas these notes were hating him. Not to mention? Finn's obnoxiously loud chewing and belching was . . . distracting, to say the least.

"Finn," Kurt questioned, "did Carole never teach you how to chew with your mouth closed?"

"Huh?" Finn replied, his foot-tall sandwich chewed and damp looking in his mouth. Kurt scowled and looked away.

"Never mind."

The doorbell rang upstairs, to which no boy made a move to stand; Kurt too distracted, and Finn too busy. After a few moments, there was a creak signaling there was weight on the top stair. Kurt stiffened; Could it be Mercedes? Rachel? Or worse. Puck. Puck! As in, the boys will be screaming and cawing and shouting while Kurt tries to concentrate.

But no. He's met with hazel eyes and dark hair and that boyish grin and that lean body leaning over the stair railing. He looked alive, happy, free-spirited like he had when he first met him in the Dalton stairways, and Kurt feels a pang of sadness that he hasn't looked so...joyous in a while.

Somewhere in his subconscious he knows it's not true, he knows he wasn't the reason for the stressed-out behavior or the dependent nature, but in his current mind frame he feels a little worse now, feels even more of a burden.

"Blaine," He said softly.

"Hey, Kurt," He said happily. "Finn called."

A death glare in the opposite direction ensued.

"Hey!" Finn said. "I didn't wanna listen to you humming all night."

Kurt's bed jerked when Blaine collapsed down on it, and the brunette couldn't help but feel a little awkward. He'd laid with Blaine in this bed, had Finn walk in on them in this bed, held each other in this bed...and in this bed, in the side Kurt now occupied most of the time, David lain in this bed.

Who knew such a random object could hold such hurtful memories?

"Blaine, wait-" Kurt said as Blaine stole the paper away, reading over the chicken-scratch note paper.

"I'll give you guys a minute," Finn said around a mouthful of bread, meat and veggies, so it sounded more like, "Ll gah yeh guh a min-mutt."

Kurt started biting his nails as Finn waddled up the steps, and after a few minutes of reading and re-reading, Blaine looked up at Kurt. "Whoa.."

"Is it that bad?"

"No!" Blaine said quickly, shaking his head. "It's..really...wow."

Kurt smiled sadly. "Thanks."

"Got a pen?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded, and leaned over Blaine's shoulder as the other boy smoothed over the harsh bumps in the road Kurt had tried to pave.

_**.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.**_

It. Is. Fucking. Saturday. Morning, Noah Puckerman thinks with a groan as there is a loud knock on the door. His mother shouts, "NOAH!" and suddenly HE is the one who has to get up at eight in the fucking morning, freeze his ass off, and answer the door.

He crawls out of the bed and walks down the stairs like a lemur on crack, slumping against the wall and throwing the door open as he yawns and wipes his eyes of sleep. When his dark eyes finally make their way up to the jerk who had the nerve to awaken him on the chilly November day, his jaw nearly falls open.

"What in the hell are you doing here, Karofsky?" He asked.

"Look," David said. "The only one I wanna crawl back to on my knees is Kurt-"

"Kinky," Puck replies, not having the energy to snap back a witty remark, or the strength to hit him for even daring to say Kurt's name without a wince on his face.

"Shut up," David defended, causing Noah's brow to lift. "I...I have a favor to ask."

"No."

"Please," David grunted. "I need to do this.."

Noah hesitated, but sighed eventually. "C'mon. Plead your case."

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhohoho, wonder what David's doin'? ;) And is anyone curious as to what Kurt's gonna sing? :P I love being a tease...<strong>  
><strong>Anyhow. Sorry it took so long to post :'( Work and all that -.- anyhow. Now that my rabbit is cooperating, should be updating faster :] So happy..<strong>  
><strong>Byez!<strong>  
><strong>(Please leave a review! =] I read them all and <em>I ADORE YOU GUYS!<em>) **


	19. Concert

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>"Where the hell have you been, man?" Finn asked when Puck finally got to the auditorium. He clapped a hand on the shorter boys back, and Noah grinned.<p>

"Oh, I uh..Was helping a friend out."

Finn's brow furrowed but he didn't question, instead informing him, "Kurt's losing his mind.."

"That's new."

"No, seriously this time," Finn stated. "I still have Blaine on his tail."

"Do you realize how awkward that whole situation is?"

"How so?"

"C'mon, man," Puck said. "Think about it. Kurt broke up with Blaine to be with David and now Blaine is helping Kurt write a song ABOUT the person he got dumped for. If Rachel did that to you, how would you feel? And Kurt's probably feeling like he's caught between a rock and a hard place.."

Finn sighed. "He's the only one I could think of...I was trying to help."

"I know, man," Noah said. "God, no wonder they always carry around mouthwash."

"Who?"

"Rachel. And slash or Quinn. Your mouth must taste like foot from how often it's in there."

Finn glared but chuckled. "Shut up, Puckerman."

Noah shook his head just as Rachel bustled over. "Finn! C'mon! We have to rehearse!"

"Right, uh, yeah-AH!" Finn said as Rachel drug him off.

Meanwhile, Noah put his headphones on and clicked on David's iPod, grabbing his guitar off the ground. He _also_ needed to practice.

_**.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.**_

Kurt was sitting in front of the mirror next to Quinn's, trying to smooth out a frizz in his hair that was not there. Blaine was leaning on the wall watching him with an amused look on his face, snickering every now and again. Kurt glared. "What _now_?"

"You're in a panic," Blaine stated.

"I know this," Kurt replied, then his eyes grew larger than they already were. "You did turn in my music today, right?"

"Aw, shit!" Blaine said, smacking his forehead.

"Blaine!"

"I'm just kidding," The Warbler said. Kurt growled and the smaller boy laughed. "Oh, c'mon! It was a joke."

"Not a funny one," Kurt whined, going back to his mirror.

Blaine sighed. "You really fell for him, didn't you?"

For a minute he thought he saw some glimmer of sadness in Kurt's eyes, but then his chest puffed up as he pulled in a breath, and his eyes were dull again when he nodded. "I was stupid."

"Heart wants what the heart wants," Blaine said softly.

Kurt nodded as Will came in, signaling Brit and Santana on the stage as Mercedes came off. Kurt smiled at her and hugged her gently, not really forgiving her for what she did to Dave, but she was his best friend and all the begging finally made him crack and at least talk to her again. He slowly walked over to the side, watching the girls from the shadows, Blaine still there by his side.

_"This was an accident_  
><em>Not the kind where sirens sound<em>  
><em>Never even noticed<em>  
><em>We're suddenly crumbling"<em>

_Only they would pick a _t.A.T.u._ song to sing at a charity benefit concert_, Kurt thought. He shook his head and scanned the crowd; it was packed tonight. Kurt felt that usual flutter in his stomach of excitement at having all eyes on him, not even worrying he was going to screw something up. It was the attitude they wanted at _NYADA_, and it was his typical attitude anyhow. He was getting in that damn school if it was-

Oh. Good. Sweet. Gaga.

_David. David is here. David is here at this concert. Right now. In the front row._

Oh Gaga.

Kurt took a clumsy step backwards, his back coming into hard contact with Blaine's back, causing the other boy to startle. "Kurt?"

"I-I gotta go," He said, suddenly shaking and terrified. "I can't do this."

"What? No, Kurt, wait!" Blaine said, catching up to Kurt by his bag and catching his wrist in his hand. "Kurt, what happened?"

He felt the other boy shaking, saw the fear in his eyes and could almost feel his resolve breaking. "Kurt..What's wrong?"

"David's here," Kurt said softly.

"So what?" Blaine stupidly asked.

"_So what?_" Kurt echoed. "Blaine! You read that song. I can't sing this in front of him, I just can't.."

"Why not?" Blaine asked. "Tell me why and I'll take you home."

Kurt blanched, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, trying to get the words out but he couldn't. Oh, joy, his vision was getting foggy now. He was gonna break down in tears like a complete wimp. How much more humiliating could this get? He shook his head. "Blaine..."

"Kurt, c'mon," He said soothingly, forcing Kurt's face back up. "You are so into this. It came from your heart; it's gonna be the most amazing solo you've got...Why should he get to steal it away from you?"

"Because I...I'm showing him...that he won," Kurt admitted softly. "I'm showing him he hurt me.."

Blaine shook his head. "No. You're showing him that you loved him, and that it hurts, but the fact you're doing this means you are able to stand on your own. two. feet."

Kurt didn't exactly believe that, even though Blaine was right, and he shakily asked, "Did I make you feel like this...?"

Blaine sighed, and shook his head. "I don't think so. I mean, yeah, that was...Eh. But..I could tell you were happy when you broke up with me. I could tell...that you weren't just trying to hurt me."

Kurt nodded again, sighing. He closed his eyes. "I'm sorry.."

Blaine sighed and pecked Kurt on the cheek. Not in a making-a-move like way, more a friendly gesture. Almost as if Rachel had done it.

"Kurt?" Will said as Rachel and Finn came back off the stage. "Your turn."

Had they really talked through them all? Apparently so because Tina and Quinn scurried over, having already volunteered to come on twice to be his back up. He swallowed hard, watched Blaine demonstrate a deep breath and mirrored the action before timidly walking on the stage. He stood, frozen, letting out a heavy sigh when the piano when kicked up, followed by Quinn and Tina on the background mics.

_"(Ooh_  
><em>Ooh<em>  
><em>Ooh<em>  
><em>Ooh)"<em>

His eyes stayed trained on a spot several feet out, not on the front row, not on David._ He's not here, _he told himself._ Just a bunch of people you don't know._

_"I remember years ago _  
><em>Someone told me I should take<em>  
><em>Caution when it comes to love<em>  
><em>I did, I did"<em>

_"(So much for my happy ending)"_

_"And you were strong_  
><em>And I was not<em>  
><em>My illusion<em>  
><em>My mistake<em>  
><em>I was careless<em>  
><em>I forgot<em>  
><em>I did"<em>

_"(Ooh_  
><em>Ooh<em>  
><em>Ooh)"<em>

For a moment he almost choked, almost forget where he morphed into the next song and nearly let out a stupid "Ehh" breath._ CALM DOWN!_

_"You were all the things I thought I knew_  
><em>And I thought we could be<em>

_"Tell them all I know now_  
><em>Shout it from the rooftops<em>  
><em>Write it on the skyline<em>  
><em>All we had is gone, now"<em>

_"(So much for my happy ending)"_

_"Tell them I was happy_  
><em>And my heart is broken<em>  
><em>All my scars are open<em>  
><em>Tell them what I hoped would be<em>  
><em>Impossible<em>  
><em>Impossible<em>  
><em>Impossible<em>  
><em>Impossible<em>

He was breathing heavily by now, hands shaking. He had to get mad, so it didn't sound like a little sob story. And taking every ounce of courage he had, he angled his next verse at David directly, looking him in the eye for once.

_"You've got your dumb friends_  
><em>I know what they say<em>  
><em>They tell you I'm difficult<em>  
><em>But so are they<em>

_"But they don't know me_  
><em>Do they even know you?<em>  
><em>All the things you hide from me<em>  
><em>All the shit that you do<em>

David flinched, cringing back a little in his chair, and Kurt felt conflicted. He was torn between wanting to move and hug David and some sick, twisted glee in causing him some sort of pain without really, truly damaging his pride.

_"And now_  
><em>When all is done<em>  
><em>There is nothing to say<em>  
><em>And if you're done with embarrassing me<em>  
><em>On your own<em>  
><em>You can go ahead<em>  
><em>Tell them<em>

Kurt went back to the audience, finally getting into it, singing out the lyrics hard enough to cause his stomach pain when he was finally done - not that he knew that consequence just yet.

_"You were everything_  
><em>Everything<em>  
><em>That I wanted<em>  
><em>We were meant to be<em>  
><em>Supposed to be<em>  
><em>But we lost it<em>

_"All of the memories_  
><em>So close to me<em>  
><em>Just fade away<em>  
><em>All this time<em>  
><em>You were pretending<em>  
><em>So much for my happy ending<em>

_"It's nice to know that you were there_  
><em>Thanks for acting like you care<em>  
><em>And making me feel like I was the only one<em>

Kurt saw David's eyes dart away from him, when they hadn't left his face for a while. He winced when David stood and ducked out of the audience, his heart sinking. He drew in a shaky breath, more than a little hurt that he apparently still wasn't meeting David's par, emotion flowing into his voice as he continued,

_"It's nice to know we had it all  
><em>_Thanks for watching as I fall  
><em>_And letting me know we were done_

He coughed away from the mic, fighting off tears. His resolve was shattering at his feet, but he wasn't about to start crying on stage. _No_.

_"I remember years ago_  
><em>Someone told me I should take<em>  
><em>Caution when it comes to love<em>  
><em>I did<em>

_"You were everything_  
><em>Everything<em>  
><em>That I wanted"<em>

_"(Tell them I was happy)"_

_"We were meant to be_  
><em>Supposed to be<em>  
><em>But we lost it"<em>

_"(And my heart is broken)"_

_"All of the memories_  
><em>So close to me<em>  
><em>Just fade away<em>  
><em>All this time<em>  
><em>You were pretending<em>  
><em>So much for my happy ending"<em>

_"(Impossible_  
><em>Impossible<em>  
><em>Impossible<em>  
><em>Impossible)"<em>

_"You were everything_  
><em>Everything<em>  
><em>That I wanted"<em>

_"(Tell them I was happy)"_

_"We were meant to be_  
><em>Supposed to be<em>  
><em>But we lost it"<em>

_"(And my heart is broken)"_

_"All of the memories_  
><em>So close to me<em>  
><em>Just fade away<em>  
><em>All this time<em>  
><em>You were pretending<em>  
><em>So much for my happy ending<em>

_"(Impossible_  
><em>Impossible<em>  
><em>Impossible)"<em>

_"Impossible"_

Kurt moved the mic away and moaned in misery. That was one hell of an emotional toll on him, wiping his cheeks of the tears he would deny he ever shed. And God, did he get a reaction. He smiled sadly at the sounds emitting the audience, and chuckled quietly when Quinn took his hand and lifted it like he'd just won a sports game. Tina giggled, and the three of them scurried off-stage as Will scampered back on.

Blaine hugged Kurt tightly, as did Mercedes. He nodded and assured that he was fine, but Puck came up to him and said, "You gotta wait."

"What?" He asked quietly.

"Just hold on, I'll drive you and Finn home."

"But-Hey!" Kurt said when Noah just walked away, groaning loudly. "I hate them."

"You used to have a crush on _both_ of them," Blaine stated.

Kurt's eyes widened. "No! On Finn! Just Finn! Not on Puck! Ick!"

Blaine laughed.

Kurt crossed his arms and stood, waiting for a moment, shifting his weight from one side to the other before sighing. "Can I get a ride?"

"It's only been three minutes."

"I wanna go home, though," Kurt whined. "Why do you want me with the farting pigs?"

Blaine laughed again. "Okay, okay, let's go."

"Hold up, hold up, now!" Noah's voice vibrated throughout the room, causing both boys to look back at the stage again. "We've got one last minute add-on here, boys and girls."

Who in the hell had the nerve to steal my show? Kurt's mind growled, and he started to storm back to the stage. Blaine, however, stopped him.

"Blaine, wha-?"

"Uh..."

Kurt's eyes grew to the size of saucers as he recognized the voice.

"Fancy?" He continued. "This, erm...This is for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Yesh I am leaving it there :P I am so mean... ANYHOW! I really wanna say no flames for some reason? o.O IDK, but this chapter scares me..maybe because I don't like writing SongFics..? lol Anyhow! Yeah...here ya go :P Off to write moooooorrreee...<strong>


	20. Hypnotizing

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>David couldn't deny he felt a little relief when Noah signaled him away from Kurt's performance, but that heartache came and smacked him again when he heard that pause in the song that wasn't supposed to be there and glanced to see Kurt turn his head and clear his throat in that pause, coming back with even more emotion and pain laced in his words. David didn't know it was possible for him to look even more upset than he had when he asked why him, but he was being proven wrong.<p>

"Man?" Noah asked. "DUDE!"

"What?" David replied, snapping out of whatever little world he'd been in while Puck was speaking.

The much shorter boy rolled his eyes and grumbled something before restating, "Kurt would like to leave right now, so if you would please get your ass on stage?"

David swallowed. Was this a mistake? His last plan to make everything okay ended terribly, was this just something that was going to make things even more terrible? Kurt was obviously in ruins, no matter how bitchy he had been in the bathroom, no matter the fact his little bush-brows-Blaine was here, no matter than none of his friends were able to take a hint. David had really tore his chest open, and he felt awful for it.

Noah, however, seemed to think it was a great idea, because he rolled his eyes again and stomped on stage, crying into the microphone, "Hold up, hold up, now!" He smirked when the audience turned again, looking to see who had interrupted their leave. "We've got one last minute add-on here, boys and girls."

Last minute add-on, that sounds great. David huffed, then realized he was going to have to move to sing, and tentatively walked onto the stage. Unlike Noah, he was blinded by the lights, whereas the midget seemed to realize people were coming back down the aisle and back to the seats they seemed to have marked. He felt the head of the guitar stab him in the back, and, very intelligently, hummed, "Uhh.." into the mic, getting a harsh static squeak back out of it. He winced. When the sound died, he added, "Fancy? This, erm...This is for you."

Noah started playing, then, and a part of David wondered if Kurt had left already, had made this even harder on himself because he could see Az in the audience (that didn't bother him) but Grayson was there (Most likely spying on Quinn) and, in turn, so were all his cohorts. David almost tucked tail and ran then, plotting ways to get out of it, when he nervously glanced around the stage and saw him, his Fancy, standing on the side of the stage with his mouth hanging open in shock. David swallowed, and his head shot back to what appeared to be a blackness with a blinding white light above it, and started timidly.

_"I got the call today_  
><em>That I didn't wanna hear<em>  
><em>But I knew that it would come<em>

He swallowed hard, felt himself shaking, felt every single pair of eyes on him (Jesus, Kurt made this no-stage-fright shit look easy!). And the weird thing was, he knew for a fact that everyone was watching, he knew that he would be getting one hell of a "_WTF_?" from Az since his friend would also get a good blunt of homophobia shot his way now, most likely, and all he truly cared about was that Kurt was still there.

_"An old, true friend of ours was talking on the phone_  
><em>He said you'd find someone<em>

And that's when the nerves hit harder. Was Kurt still there? Was he still watching? Did he care that David was putting his neck out for him? Or did he leave? And if he did, how so? Did he leave with a roll of the eyes and a shrug? Did he leave with _Blaine_? David's eyes shot to where he knew Kurt had been, and saw he was, indeed, still standing there. Still watching with wide eyes and his lips parted slightly as if he wanted to say something. David found, then, when their eyes locked, he couldn't break that look for all the money and safety in the world. This song was for Kurt, and Fancy was going to understand that.

_"And I thought of all the bad luck_  
><em>And the struggles we went through<em>  
><em>And how I lost me<em>  
><em>And you lost you<em>

Kurt, visibly, trembled.

_"What are these voices_  
><em>Outside loves open door<em>  
><em>That make us throw out our contentment<em>  
><em>And beg for something more?<em>

_"I'm learning to live without you, now_  
><em>But I miss you sometimes<em>  
><em>The more I know<em>  
><em>The less I understand <em>  
><em>All the things I thought I knew<em>  
><em>I'm learning again<em>

_"I've been trying to get down_  
><em>To the heart of the matter<em>  
><em>But my will gets weak<em>  
><em>And my thoughts seem to scatter<em>  
><em>But I think it's about<em>  
><em>Forgiveness<em>  
><em>Forgiveness<em>  
><em>Even if<em>  
><em>Even if you don't love me anymore <em>

David was near tears at this point; he wasn't quite sure if it was because Kurt's face was shining with tears of his own, or if it was his own emotions killing him. He kept watching Kurt bite his lip, trying to keep his own sounds in check, trying not to be standing there crying, but he couldn't stop, that much was visible. The smaller boy kept ducking his head like he wanted to tear his gaze away and find the floor to be his friend, but David's eyes, David's voice, prevented him. It made David feel a slight flutter in his chest that Kurt couldn't look away, that he had Kurt hypnotized completely.

_"Oh, these times are so uncertain_  
><em>There's a yearning undefined<em>  
><em>And people filled with rage <em>

_"We all need a little tenderness_  
><em>How can love survive<em>  
><em>In such a graceless age?<em>

Kurt gawked at how well David held the word "Need", how smooth his voice was, how he made Kurt want to melt in a puddle right there on the floor, few people had that voice Kurt was attracted too, and he's really not sure why it surprises him that David, of all people, has that voice. Not even Blaine had that voice.

_"Oh, the trust and self-assurance_  
><em>That lead to happiness<em>  
><em>They're the very things <em>  
><em>We kill I guess<em>

_"Oh, pride and competition_  
><em>Cannot fill these empty arms<em>  
><em>And the world I put between us<em>  
><em>You know it doesn't keep me warm<em>

Kurt flushed, even though he was pretty sure David hadn't spilled the details of their little sleepover, nor had he spoke a word about how Kurt had practically laid on top of him the whole night. There was their night, that was about as intimate as Kurt had ever been yet, and he knew no one around him knew, but it still caused his cheeks to redden.

_"I can learn to live without you, now_  
><em>But I miss you, Fancy<em>  
><em>And the more I know<em>  
><em>The less I understand<em>  
><em>All the things I thought I'd figured out<em>  
><em>I have to learn again<em>

David watched as Kurt moved his hands up to wipe his cheek, taking two hard breaths and crossing his arms at the chill he appeared to have, all without breaking the contact their eyes had.

_"I've been trying to get down_  
><em>To the heart of the matter<em>  
><em>But everything changed<em>  
><em>And my friends seemed to scatter<em>  
><em>But I think it's about<em>  
><em>Forgiveness<em>  
><em>Forgiveness<em>  
><em>Even if<em>  
><em>Even if you don't love me anymore<em>

_"There are people in your life_  
><em>Who've come and gone<em>  
><em>They let you down<em>  
><em>Ya know, they hurt your pride<em>

_"You better put it all behind you baby_  
><em>'Cause life goes on<em>  
><em>If I keep carrying this anger<em>  
><em>It'll eat us up inside, Fancy<em>

_"And I'm trying to get down_  
><em>To the heart of the matter<em>  
><em>But my will gets weak<em>  
><em>And my thoughts seem to scatter<em>  
><em>But I think it's about<em>  
><em>Forgiveness<em>  
><em>Forgiveness<em>  
><em>Even if<em>  
><em>Even if you don't love me<em>

But he does...He doesn't want to. He doesn't _WANT_ to love David, dammit! He wants to hate him, he wants to _loathe_ him, and David knows. David knows, and David is on stage, singing his heart out, in front of Finn and Az and Grayson and Blaine and Puck and Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste and Sue and _Godonlyknowswhoelse_ and he doesn't even care. He is too focused on Kurt, too focused on getting the point across that he just wants Kurt's forgiveness, to care that he is throwing his reputation down the drain.

Maybe, just maybe, Kurt wasn't as stupid as he thought he was to fall for him?

_"I've been trying to get down_  
><em>To the heart of the matter<em>  
><em>But the flesh will get weak<em>  
><em>And the ashes will scatter<em>  
><em>So I'm thinking about<em>  
><em>Forgiveness<em>  
><em>Forgiveness<em>  
><em>Even if<em>  
><em>Even if you don't love me<em>

_"Forgiveness (Hey)_  
><em>Forgiveness (Fancy)<em>  
><em>Forgiveness (Oh)<em>  
><em>Forgiveness (Hey, hey)<em>  
><em>Forgiveness (Oh)<em>  
><em>Forgiveness<em>

_"Even if...you don't love me anymore"_

Once again the crowd starts clapping again, and David mumbles a shy, "Thank you.." into the mic, finally directing his attention toward the audience, and he bows his head and hangs the mic back up and scurries off the stage. Kurt nearly followed, until he remembered the tiny detail the audience was still watching, almost like they were waiting for an encore of sorts, and Kurt didn't really want to tell everyone in Lima that his and David's songs were linked. Noah jogged over. "Ready?"

The word held an air of sarcasm, and Kurt shook his head. "Wait for me?"

"Yep," Noah replied, still having that smug look on his features. Kurt nodded, and backed up into Blaine for the second time that night over David. He blushed again, biting his lip. He'd completely forgotten the other boy was there. "I-"

"Go," Blaine said, seeming more...calm? Relieved? than he had before. "Before he gets away."

Kurt grinned a little and walked away. He's not sure what he wanted to say, but he was positive, _positive_, something needed to be said about that.

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER: I in no way own <em>Glee<em>, _"The Heart Of The Matter"_, _"My Happy Ending"_ or "_Impossible_". They are the property of Ryan Murphy, Don Henley, Avril Lavigne and then Shontelle.**

**Don't know why I felt the urge to remind y'all of that..lol Yesh, but, anyhow, I know that I changed some of the lyrics of the REAL song, but not enough to matter. More so like David just trying to make it more about Kurt...**  
><strong>Anyhow, since Kurt and Karofsky won't SHUT UP already I'm gonna go write s'more..lol (BTW, Google the song, it's good xP) <strong>


	21. Friends

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>Kurt found himself getting a little paranoid walking down the school hallways alone. The only place David could've gone is somewhere around here, seeing how his truck was still parked outside. He really wasn't quite sure what he wanted to say, really, but he felt the urge to find David, soon. Mind you, half of him wanted to just throw himself in David's arms and admit he loves him still, praying it wasn't all some joke. But on the other hand, he didn't want to appear desperate.<p>

What struck him as odd was that, when he caught up to David, he felt, almost...shy.

"Hey!" Kurt called, picking up his pace to a small jog down the hall. David slowed, turning to see if it actually was Kurt, only stopping once he was positive. Kurt noticed the taller boy flush, took note of his still damp, puffy eyes. He bit his lip, resisting the urge to kiss his cheek.

"Hey.." David said timidly, averting his gaze, taking in how close his feet were to the tips of Kurt's dark boots, how easy it would be to tap their toes together.

Kurt swallowed. "You're good."

"Hmm?"

"That song.. It was really good." He nodded to himself, as if David had looked at him with a questioning glance when he hadn't taken his eyes off the floor. "You have a great voice.."

"Thanks.." He swallowed. "You're the one who can sing but.. I.. I thought, maybe.."

"What?" Kurt asked, trying to meet David's eyes.

"I thought...maybe...it would get you to talk to me again?" David said softly, his hands moving to his midsection as he wrung his hands. Kurt shivered when his knuckles brushed against his stomach, his body tensing a little, and saw the terror in David's eyes when he leaped back. "S-Sorry."

"It's fine.." Kurt said softly, biting his lip. "Um..."

David sighed. "I..should probably...go.."

"No," Kurt said softly, biting his lip. "I...I'm sorry."

"You should be the farthest thing from sorry, Kurt," He said.

Kurt sighed. "Well..No..It doesn't matter how badly I was..." He swallowed. "I was being rude."

"Please," David bit back, "you had every right to throw that slushy at me, or at least walk away, but you...Fuck."

Kurt's brow furrowed at the quite random use at explicit language, but didn't comment on it. He instead stretched his neck briefly and swallowed hard, forcing out. "Talk."

David blinked. "What?"

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and heaved a sigh, trying to look more confident in talking to David than he felt. "When this whole...incident went down...You were trying to explain something. What?"

David shifted. "Will you listen to me?"

"Why would I ask to only ignore you?" Kurt asked, his head tilting.

The taller boy sighed heavily, shifting uncomfortably as if the room had gotten too hot, or too cold, for him. He swallowed. "I don't know what you heard-"

"It started somewhere with 'Do you know how gay this bet was?' and went on from there to lay opportunities." Kurt waved his hand in the air before gripping his elbow again as if he was reminding David of something that happened on a cheesy television show, but David felt his heart fall that Kurt could _quote_ him so easily, how the words stuck in his head like honey to the counter. David fought the urge to hug him right then.

His larger shoulders lifted and fell when he took a breath and he continued. "Anyhow...I didn't mean any of it. I just...I wanted him to leave it alone and just drop it. I wanted to protect you but... I just ended up hurting you more and I'm...so fucking sorry, Fancy, you have no idea."

Kurt sucked his lower lip between his teeth and bit down hard, sighing through his nose.

"And..." David spoke again before Kurt could even think of something to say. "I know there is no chance you'll probably..ever trust me again, but...Can I just...get you to forgive me? Talk to me?" He swallowed. "I...I don't want to be out yet, but I am and..I just..really need a friend to turn to right now."

Sure, he had Az, but seriously? It was beyond awkward trying to talk to him about this. And admitting he still felt Morgan's hand on his ass every time the jackass walked by and smirked? It made him feel like a bitch...And it was obvious Az was completely uncomfortable with the situation all together.. Kurt knew what he was going through, and, frankly? He just missed him, and was slightly glad to have an excuse to be in contact with him again.

Kurt hesitated a moment, pity shining in his gray eyes, and he nodded slowly. "All right.." He said. "Friends.." The word almost sounded foreign on his tongue, but he found out he did like the sound of that.

Friends...

David nodded, smiling shyly. "Thank you.."

Kurt grinned a little. "You're welcome."

Sure. They weren't on good-terms yet..but it was something. It was the start of something, that could at least be a contact..and that had David sleeping easier.

* * *

><p><strong>*sigh* so...Not a fan of smooth sailing, I am not, so be forewarned, the drama and angst is coming back! Not Kurtofsky drama, moreso..Az and Grayson drama ;) DUNDUNDUN!<br>Shortish chapter, I know, but the Violet Cherry cannot type that much fluff at a time! xD**  
><strong>Anyvay...I am so happy with all you reviewers =] Hope you guys know how much the response has meant to me! It's what made the story last more than 8-10 chapters :P <strong>


	22. Snowball

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the following morning to see Finn's bed looking as if someone had drug him out of it by his hair and a struggle ensued. Kurt's brows furrowed, and he pulled the blanket further up over himself. It was utterly freezing, despite the work he did to block out how cold basements did tend to get. He could feel the goosebumps on his thighs through his yoga pants and he was seriously regretting wearing just a thin tee-shirt last night. He's not sure why it feels like Antarctica in his room-<p>

_squeak_,

_schh_..

_TWACK!_

Kurt squealed and jumped a good foot off the bed, his hand shooting to the back of his neck as he heard, somewhere over the ringing in his ears his shriek had left, his brother laughing quite loudly near the stairs. He must've stepped over the top one, because he was as quiet as a ninja coming down. Kurt turned, seeing Finn in jeans covered in white, boots and a dark jacket, gloves and a hat, with a radical white and red scarf. Kurt stared. "What in hell?"

"It snowed, dude!" He laughed.

Kurt's eyes grew wide. "EW!" He leaped off his bed and swatted at the offending frozen water on the back of his neck, making sure it landed on Finn's bed. "Finn!" He whined. "Geh! You got it in my hair!"

Finn's laughter just got harder at Kurt's unease. The smaller boy squirmed, very displeased, quickly flicking off any fluff that had fallen on his sheets. "Disgusting..."

"Oh, c'mon," Finn said. "You do not hate the snow."

"Hmmph," Kurt whined.

"Don't lie," Finn continued. "There are only a good dozen photos of you outside in the snow in the ridiculous jumpsuit your dad took."

"It was not ridiculous," Kurt stated. "And yes, I do like the snow...outside. Where it falls and where it belongs not rolled into a ball and whacked into the back of my head!"

Finn snorted, biting back another fit of laughter and shrugging. "Sorry. It's in your hair, by the way."

His gray-blue eyes widened once again, this time in a look over horror. "No it's not."

Kurt didn't wait for a response, instead scurrying into the bathroom and turning on the shower. Finn laughed. "Dude! We don't have time for you to take a shower!"

"Finn, the snow was on the ground! People spit on the ground! There is garbage on the ground. Animals pee and poop and EAT the ground, and it was in my hair! I am going to rinse out my hair."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Dweeb. I'm gonna go eat."

"I will bet that you already ate before you went outside and messed around in the snow."

Finn snorted. "Bingo," He informed before jogging back up the stairs. Kurt rolled his eyes.

Twenty minutes later, Kurt pranced up the stairs in his thick white jacket (the only coat he would wear in the cold weather because it didn't make him look huge), his dark jeans and a pair of boots with more of a lift than a heal so he wouldn't trip and ruin this jacket. He was quite thrilled that it snowed, to be honest. An excuse to wear a hat always had him in a better mood.

Finn was sprawled out on the couch, melting. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

"C-C-C-C-Cold," Finn spluttered.

Kurt shook his head and dug around in Finn's pocket, causing the taller boy to blanch. "Ahem."

Kurt snatched the keys and glared at his brother. "I'm gay, not a rapist. Did I trespass on Puckerman Territory?"

Finn flushed and scowled, making a grab for his keys. "G-Give it!"

"No," Kurt said. He scampered in the kitchen, fetched himself a bottle of cold coffee Carole typically drank, and twitched outside. "Hurry up, or I'll leave without you."

_**.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.**_

Kurt stared out the front window of Finn's car, wondering if it was possible to master the art of teleportation in the next five minutes. It was a cold, white, wet Hell out there, where the demons were seniors, running across the lot and tackling the smaller students, or the dork-ish students, to the ground. The countertenor watched in horror as Mike was all but trampled into the giant mound of snow, his assailant none other than Jeff Morgan. Az, then, abandoned David on the opposite side of the lot, and attacked Jeff. Kurt's not sure where the hostility came from, but Mike starts flailing around, like he's drowning.

Oh dear Gaga, what Kurt would give to hide in David's jacket right now..

Not that David seemed to be going here nor there with the Snow Ball Fight. He was just there, leaning against the front of his truck, his appearance saying he was freezing to death but didn't want to go inside anyhow. Almost like he, himself, was afraid to walk across the death field, as Kurt was now calling it.

Finn seemed to take Kurt's staring out the window as an invitation to get the hell out of the car, and Kurt tore his eyes away from David's timid and shivering form to watch Finn topple atop the dog pile forming on Mike. Kurt rolled his eyes.

He was NOT getting out of this car unprotected.

That is, until Grayson walked up and starting chatting with David. Kurt turned again, on full alert, and completely curious as to where that conversation might lead. From what it looked like, David was getting pissed.

There was an obvious, "Fuck you" that fell from David's lips, and Kurt's eyes widened when Grayson had the balls to kick out his foot and trip the much larger man, who was trying to walk away. Two other people in football uniforms laughed, and Grayson said, "Watch where you walk, faggot."

David flinched, and then got the lovely image of two boots in front of him, and heard above him, "It saddens me none of you have anything better to do than harass somebody over who they like."

Grayson cocked a brow. "Keep walkin', Hummel."

"Keep masturbating, Smith, because Quinn's not into you."

David looked up then, at Kurt's extended hand, and took it, pulling himself up.

"Guess you're not half bad in bed, huh, Karofsky?" Grayson asked. "Midget is still pining over you."

Kurt crossed his arms. "You know, there has been something I've been wanting to say to you, Grayson..."

David lifted a brow and Grayson smirked. "Wrong team, kid."

Kurt tilted his head to the side, and paused...

...before promptly kicking Grayson between the legs.

"Fuck you."

David stared, while some of the other boys shouted "Holy shit!" or "Whoa!" at how Grayson instantly doubled over with a harsh groan. Kurt just turned, and twitched inside the school, making his escape during the after-shock of what just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>So. I could continue this, or publish it and write another chapter...Frankly, I wanna write another chapter instead of one extremely long one, soooo...Yesh. Here ya go! :D<strong>  
><strong>BTW, sorry this took so long.. Real life. -_- <strong>


	23. Reputation

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>"Son of a..." Grayson moaned, collapsing in a heap in the snow. Az blinked, grabbing the other boys shoulder and pulling him up. They both saw David smirk.<p>

"You so deserved that," He stated as he brushed the snow off his tee-shirt, trying not to shiver at how cold that drop just made him.

"Fuck off, Karofsky," Grayson growled, still gripping himself, straightening his shoulders and releasing his nuts after a moment, albeit reluctantly.

"I'm not wrong."

"Hey, you okay, man?" Az said.

"I'm fine." Grayson glared past David, at the spot where Kurt just disappeared inside the school. "Hummel ain't gonna be."

"Oh, c'mon, man," David said. "Haven't you tormented him enough?"

"You don't get a say in that," Grayson said. "Not when you still have your head shoved up that tight ass, you homo."

He walked away, shoving past David as he went. The ex-jock sighed, and was about to walk in the school and warn Kurt when Az piped up. "You need to reign your boy in."

"Excuse me?" David spat.

"That was way outta line," He said. "Grayson was just teasing. You should'a taken the bitch inside and shut him up, like a man would've."

"Z, you're on thin ice."

"Look," He started, narrowing his eyes. "I don't want to piss you off. But I still like having a 'reputation', and being able to hold it. Just do everyone and yourself a favor, build a bridge, and get over Hummel."

"Az..."

"He needs to get over you, too." Az huffed. "Either get together, or forget about it already..."

And with that, he left.. David sighed, and slugged into the school.

Grayson was not getting his hands on Fancy.

_**.~.*.~.*.~.*.~. **_

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked as he stepped out of his first class, looking David up and down as if he were a figment of the smaller boys imagination.

"I may have been completely full of shit when I told you Grayson and Az wanted to rough you up the last time I said it," He stated, "but that stunt you pulled in the parking lot? Yeah, Grayson is a little pissed off."

"Oh, joy," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "He's very small. Like..Micro-Penis. Does he ever complain about that?"

David flushed, obviously not liking the topic of his ex-friends dick, and shook his head. "Uh.."

"Whatever," Kurt said. "So, Grayson is pissed. How does that explain your presence?"

David sighed. "I'm walking you to class... And no, it's not an option this time."

"Dave, I think I can handle myself-"

"No," David said. "You defended me, before, for God only knows what reason, and..I owe you one..hundred...and eighty...seven."

Kurt snorted, then sighed in defeat. "Fine...I still think this is ridiculous."

"I think wearing lifts when it's snowing is ridiculous."

Kurt pursed his lips. "Watch it."

David smirked playfully, pushing his shoulder against the smaller boys own, walking in step with the singer. Kurt made it a point to stand up a little straighter, lean on those lifts that David had just pointedly mocked him for, and Kurt smirked when he discovered he was almost above the other boys shoulder. David, again, pushed their shoulders together, smirking playfully when Kurt snickered.

"Wait for me here, okay?" David ordered, waiting for a nod so he knew Kurt understood that, before hulking off. Kurt scurried into the class and collapsed next to Mercedes, who looked at him oddly.

"Kurt," She said, purring over the R in his name, making his name sound like a question on a test.

"Mhmm?"

"Why am I feeling this very odd sense of déjà vu, here?" She asked.

"With?"

"David? Stalking you again?"

"Oh!" He said, the question dawning on him. "I kicked Grayson's 'man'hood and he's not thrilled about it, so David is kinda hiding me, because he thinks he owns me one hundred and eighty seven favors.."

"He does," She started. Instead of warning him about Karofsky, and insisting every hatred towards the man she felt being thrust upon her best friend, she leaned on the desk and chirped, "Tell me more!"

_**.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.**_

Kurt sneaked out of the class room, glancing back and forth down the hall as if he were about to cross the street of a busy intersection. Not sure why he was paranoid of getting caught, he just wanted to get to class on time and David was late. Maybe he could just scamper to class and not get in trouble..

"Hummel!"

"Holy!" Kurt jumped, landing quiet ungracefully against the wall with a hand clamped to his chest. "What is wrong with you, Karofsky?"

"With me?" He looked exhausted, sounded it, too. "Fancy, I said wait."

"I'm not a dog.." He mumbled.

"I know you're not a dog, Kurt," David said. "I don't want Smith to beat you like a bad one."

"I'm sure you're over exaggerating.." He said, turning to walk down the hall, hips twitching back and forth in a way that had always gotten David's attention. He snapped out of it, thankfully, and walked beside him.

"Not really.." He said. "I didn't retreat like a startled whippet after biting someone's nuts off. He is _so_ pissed off at you right now.."

"Well, I could always whack him again," Kurt offered, dancing his weight on his toes and playfully punching David in the arm. _Maybe if I'm especially cute, he won't be too mad._

David rolled his eyes, but had a grin on his face anyway. "Let's not test your strength, okay? Now shut up, and let's get you to class."

* * *

><p><strong>Soooo...this took too damn long to post, I know. I apologize. :( I got on <em>WC?<em> and I am in love with that fic..even if it has a loooot of Klaine in it.. lol :P But yeah, I got one review (Hi you :] ) and that made me sad..lol :P And my poor _NJAG_ hasn't been updated! :O Bad me.. Bad bad me. I'm sorry, guys! :( **  
><strong>But anyway, it's here now :] Hope you guys have stuck with me! :D <strong>


	24. Slipped

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>It had been a week, and nothing had happened yet. However, David was still attached to Kurt's hip. To be honest? He didn't mind. If he was being real with himself, he liked David being there again. It was nice. He missed him.. And he'd be lying through his teeth if he said he didn't wish it was real.<p>

Whereas this was real. David wanted to be there, be stalking him, and it wasn't because of a lie that made Kurt squirm. In fact, Kurt had informed him on more than one occasion that he didn't have to follow him everywhere, if he was getting bored with it. But David just kissed him on the cheek, which had both of them flushing, and then the jock ushered him into his classroom and told him he'd be back after class.

The class they did share was basically a useless hour, by Kurt at least, mostly spent passing glances at the ex-jock. David appeared to be falling asleep half the time, his head propped on his fist. On occasion he would catch Kurt staring and would wink at him, sending the boy into a frantic 'Make-It-Look-Like-You're-Doing-Something' tissy. Other times he'd just grin sheepishly and look back at the teacher. Kurt always blushed from being caught and shot his attention away. He wasn't supposed to love him still, but he had to admit it...

He still did.

David wasn't the exception, not by a long shot. The winks, the soft touches he hoped Kurt did/n't notice, the playful banter; it was all just leading to one thing. He wanted Kurt to trust him again, and not the way he trusted Finn. No, that trust that he had broken last month, that trust that had Kurt looking up at him with those starry eyes and kiss him whenever he felt like it, that made him feel the need to invite David over to spend the night without his fathers consent. He wanted his Kurt back, and he was determined to do it.

And he did not feel the need to insert Az's opinion. Az told him every fucking night to leave Kurt alone, and Dave was sure he just hated Hummel for no reason. Just because he supported David didn't mean he wasn't still a homophobe. That may sound hypocritical but there are different rules when it came to your best friend. Any best friend. Your friend could get the absolute worst hair cut ever, and you'd say you love it, someone else gets that exact hair cut, and you laugh at them. It is what we call Human Behavior. We mimic, and Az was one to do this.

It was people like Kurt who stepped out of it, stayed out of the box, realizing who he is, how he felt.. It was nice. Refreshing. It was what made David really question...

And it's why he was no longer questioning.

All he wondered now was how to get Kurt to love him again.

_**.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.**_

If he'd just been a little sharper...a little swifter...this never would've happened.

He'd been walking Kurt out after Glee, flirting like his life depended on it, getting giggles and flushing out of the smaller boy. He'd been so wrapped up in Kurt he hadn't noticed Grayson, Az, Jeff and a few others breathing in a heavy smoke just outside the door. Az was leaning on the railing, Grayson was on the outside, his feet dangling on the inside of the stairway, whereas the others were scattered at the bottom, leaning on the side, backs pressed against the cold concrete. Kurt scowled and coughed at the smell of what was surely dope, his humored grin slipping right off his face. David, used to the smell from Az stumbling into his would-be-home more than once when he was high.

"Helloooooo, faggots."

"Why don't you do everyone a favor and fall off that railing, Smith?"

"Nah, I'm good," Grayson said, lifting his brow as he watched Kurt sneak behind David's back, still watching from behind David's shoulder, obviously uncomfortable being around drugs and such. "Want a hit, homo?"

Kurt glowered.

"C'mon, Fancy," David said, lifting his arm, letting Kurt slip under it. Kurt stayed there, letting David keep his arm around his waist.

If he'd been paying attention.

"Watch yourself, cocksucker," Grayson said, thrashing his foot out in front of Dave's ankle, causing the other boy to stumble, his grip on Kurt to loosen and push him forward. Kurt squeaked, slipping on a leftover patch of ice, letting out an "Ow!" just as he grabbed the railing.

"Ow, ow, son of a..." Kurt bit his lip, trying not to curse, quite obviously, but he gave up and squeaked, "bitch!"

"Kurt, fuck," David said, kneeling down by the smaller boy, who was grabbing his ankle. Grayson leaned back and laughed, hard, holding on by mainly by his thighs and his left hand, his right still holding the smoking white stick.

"What is wrong with you?" Kurt hissed, his face contorting behind his knee, trying to hide his face from David. He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder, and he whimpered.

"Me?" Grayson said over the cackles of the other boys, smirking wickedly. "It's your boyfriend that knocked you over."

"C'mon," David said, forcing himself not to turn around and knock the bitch off the ledge. "Wrap your arm around my neck, okay?"

Kurt nodded. His eyes were glossed over, and he fell against Dave's chest, wincing, digging his teeth roughly into his lower lip as he gripped the back of his shirt. David stood up, giving Grayson a look of warning before taking Kurt to the car.

"Jackasses," Kurt mumbled when David set him down, his hands moving back down to grab his ankle. He looked so close to tears, David's heart broke.

"I'm sorry," He said softly, Kurt nodded, still biting down on his lip. "Let's just go get that checked out, okay?"

"Okay.." Kurt repeated, sighing softly as the door closed.

David gave a quick pound on his phone, texting any teacher him and Az used to prank-call, from a blocked number "Chk frnt dor."

He never texted like that, and he knew no one would appreciate dope flooding the front doors. And as fate would have it, just as Dave drove Kurt off the school grounds, Sue and Coach Beiste were fighting over who would get outside first.

Karma is one hell of a bitch...

* * *

><p><strong>SUCK IT, Grayson! Bahahahaah. I had to do it - I hate him xP<strong>

**Anyway...Since I have been putting it off for so long, this shall probably be the second to last chapter of this story.. *insert sniffling sounds here* All grown up, my wittle NJAG... *sigh* I shall probably add an epilog, because I kind of have a little sappy one planned in my head...but anyway. Just warning you all so the complete doesn't shock you ;)**

**Okay, side note. I have this weird..OCD head, so I -need- to finish _SOWK_ (which can only last to about eleven chapters, max, because I am out of ideas..) first because it was published first, then this, then _WC?_, sooo...yeah. Another big ole' pause, I suppose. Between the last chapter and the epilog... *cry* lol :P**


	25. Perfect

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p>Kurt was pouting silently. Suppose you could say David wouldn't know, if he wasn't whining or anything, but he knew that face. He knew he was thinking out plot lines of Grayson in prison, possibly getting murdered or worse, which he would never say aloud, namely because it would be a type of bullying, but he was definitely pissed off. He bit his lip anytime the car stuttered to a halt or ran over a bump, and he tried quite valiantly to hide the wince, but David noticed. He frowned, running his fingertips over Kurt's knee in an attempt to sooth. Kurt sighed, watching David's hand trace circles on his jeans like it was Grey's Anatomy or something.<p>

"Stay," David demanded when Kurt tried to open the door once they had parked. Kurt gave him a puzzled look but took his hand off the door handle, watching the other boy crawl out of the car and slink around to open Kurt's door for him. Kurt snorted. "Just trying to be a gentleman?"

"Nope," David said. Before Kurt could even register what was happening, David wrapped one arm around his back and the other slid behind his knees, lifting him up like he weighed the same as a small suitcase. Kurt squealed and clung to David's neck, accidentally kicking the windshield when he jumped. He squeaked.

"Hey, Squirm Worm," David said. "Trust me for half a second; I'm not gonna drop you."

"I'm not the size of Becky Jackson, ya know," He said, still gripping the collar of David's shirt.

"And I'm not you hobbit sized ex-boyfriend," David retorted.

"He wasn't that tiny..."

"He was smaller than you."

"I'm five ten!"

"Your point?"

Kurt huffed, rolling his eyes playfully and lying his head on David's shoulder. "You drop me, I sic Mercedes on you..And Rachel...And Finn...and my dad..."

"I won't drop you, Fancy."

Kurt nodded slightly. He didn't seem too stressed, and his 'threats' were empty, so David didn't bother to hold back a smile.

_**.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.**_

Kurt sat on the table, looking around the room like a startled animal. David had never seen him shrink back so much, nor had he ever seen Kurt try so desperately to blend into the walls, so quiet. The smaller boy looked at his folded hands, twiddling his thumbs, then he glared at his hand and started vigorously picking at his nail. David, sitting in the chair next to the table, lifted a brow. "You okay?"

"Hmm?"

"You're really...quiet.."

"And that's a bad thing?"

David snorted. "You're never quiet."

"Hey!"

"It's cute."

Silence.

David swallowed. "C'mon...What's the matter?"

Kurt turned his blue eyes downward again. "It's stupid.."

"Doubtful."

Kurt sighed. "It's just...last time I was here, my dad was in a coma after a heart attack...The time before that, my mom was here dying.. Any time in between typically held bad news..." He swallowed. "I just..really hate hospitals, and doctors, and the whole shebang."

David stood up and sat next to Kurt, legs brushing. Kurt gave him a sideways glance before leaning on his shoulder. David took this as an invitation and wrapped his arms around his shoulder, hugging him in that One-Armed-Reluctant-Ex-This-Is-Kind-Of-Awkward way. Kurt turned his head so his cheek rested on David's chest.

"I miss you, too.."

"Huh?" David looked down.

"That song.." Kurt said. "It's stuck in my head. The 'But I miss you sometimes' mostly.." Kurt sighed. "I miss you..."

David flushed, nuzzling Kurt's hair. He never got scolded from touching Kurt's hair, thank God. "I'm sorry."

"You've said that already," Kurt said with a small, rueful smile. "A lot."

"I mean it, though," David whispered. "I don't think you know how much.."

Kurt looked up, lips parting as he drew in a breath to speak...just as the damned doctor walked in. Kurt jumped, blushing hard like his dad just walked in on him and Dave making out half naked instead of just some doc walking in on a close conversation. David moved to retract his arm, but felt Kurt's hands grip his shirt briefly before they fell to his lap again. David remained seated, stroking Kurt's back.

The doctor did the typical "Hello, Mr. Hummel how are you today? How did this happen? Does this hurt? We should do an X-Ray, blah blah blah" routine, and Kurt waddled out and returned about ten minutes later, sitting next to David again as the doctor went to look at the scans. It took about a half an hour for him to come back, and Kurt hadn't said a word, nor had David, just sat there in each others company.

Doc confirmed that Kurt did have a broken ankle, and bandaged him up, allowing David to stay in the room and keep him close. Kurt winced a few times and burrowed his face in David's shoulder once, but didn't cry or whine. David was once again shocked by this boys strength.

"Alright, Kurt," He said. "You're good to go."

Kurt nodded and stood, completely ignoring the crutches offered as the doctor scampered out.

"Kurt," David scolded.

"What?"

He narrowed his eyes and nodded his head toward the crutch.

Kurt scowled. "Not happening."

"Fancy."

"Being forced to wear flat shoes for a month is bad enough," Kurt said, "I refuse to wander around with some...old man stick."

"It's not a cane!"

"Nope," He said, crossing his arms.

David sighed, exasperated.

"Aren't you going to be with me anyhow?"

"That should matter, because?"

"If I fall, you'd catch me," Kurt asked. A question that was a double edged sword. "Right?"

David swallowed. "You know I would..."

_**.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.**_

"Wanna come in?" Kurt asked when David walked him to the door.

"You trying to get me shot?"

Kurt giggled. "No. My dad isn't even home."

"So you're really trying to get me shot."

Kurt slapped his arm. "Come on."

David feigned discomfort but walked in after Kurt anyhow. They wandered around the house, David watching Kurt make himself a bowl of salad that was leftover and throw a sandwich together for Dave even though he didn't ask, then wander back to the couch. "So. You wanna stick around for a movie?"

David lifted a brow playfully, collapsing down next to him. "Bored?"

"Very," Kurt said. "And there's not much else I can do, so..."

David snorted. "Sure..What do you want to watch?"

Kurt waved his hand dismissively, impaling a cherry tomato with his fork. "You pick."

David mumbled loudly, teasingly, "Lazy..." which earned him a pillow in the back of the head, and he laughed. He looked over the DVDs; "The Last Song", "The Notebook", "Dear John", "27 Dresses", "Grease", "Dirty Dancing", "Footloose" and "Pirates Of The Caribbean". David shook his head. "Wow."

"What?"

"You've got just about every musical and chick-flick known to man, and then-" He pulled out the Pirates movie. "-this."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at the cover. "That must be Finn, putting his crap with my stuff.. But Johnny Depp is pretty hot."

At this, David burst out laughing. "Yeah, Willy Wonka is very sexy."

"Okay, I take it back," Kurt said, blushing. "Captain Jack Sparrow is hot. Better?"

David winked and set it back down. After much debate, David ended up putting "He's Just Not That Into You" in the DVD player and lying down on the couch.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Kurt asked when his not-filthy-but-still-touched-the-floor shoes had the audacity to rest on his black skinny jeans.

"Napping," David said. "Wake me when it gets interesting."

Kurt slapped David's leg. "Off my couch!"

David laughed and ignored him. Then, with one hell of a shove, Kurt pushed David clear off the couch, laughing aloud when he let out a loud, "OOF!"

"Prick," David said, sitting down next to him again, and Kurt then leaned over and rested his back against David's arm. "Oh, so your feet are worthy of the couch, and mine are not.."

"My foot is broken, Hamhock," Kurt said, shooting a playful smirk David's way.

David grumbled and sighed heavily, wrapping his arm around Kurt's chest and letting him lean on his side. Kurt actually watched the movie, where as David watched Kurt, unnoticed.

Finally, Kurt heaved a breath. "David?"

"Hmm?"

He looked up at him. "You should ask me out."

...

"Pardon me?"

"You should ask me out," He said again.

"Are you kidding?"

"No," Kurt said softly. "You miss me, I miss you... I want a do-over, but I feel like an idiot asking you out."

"Why...?"

"Because I'm the one that-Oh, for Gaga sake." Kurt huffed.

David was probably the only one that could understand what he was trying to say: He wanted to restart, but he was afraid to ask. He was afraid to trust him openly, but he didn't want to give up just yet... _David blinked at him. He'll trust me again, if I have to die first_.

"Fancy?"

Kurt looked up. Whoa, he looked embarrassed; blushing and his eyes shooting around like he'd turn to stone if he looked Dave in the eye. "Yeah?"

"Could I buy you dinner?"

Kurt paused, then smiled shyly. "...Yeah."

"Breadstix? Saturday?"

Kurt nodded eagerly. "Perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>DON'T HIT ME! lol I have no more ideas and my boys must get back together, I don't care if Kurt is a little wholeheartedly trusting again...Even though he's not, but I'm not typing out five more chapters of fluff :P<strong>  
><strong>I am afraid this is the last chapter :'( Nooooooooooo...But there will be an epilog filled with fluff (and some T rated smut hints ;] ) So it's not "Complete" yet...<strong>  
><strong>I love all of you guys! Thank you so much for responding to this story, it made me oh-so-happy! :'] <strong>


	26. Epilog: Home

**~VioletCherry342~**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.<br>.~.*. April, 2014 .*.~.  
>.~.*.~.*.~.*.~. <em>**

David Karofsky tossed his keys into the bowl on the table by the door of his apartment, toeing off his shoes and leaving them to puddle on the towel near the table. He was soaked through, his hair dripping wet and falling in front of his face, his body trembling from the icy chill the rain water had sent through his spine. He sighed shakily, freezing. It had been a terrible day. The coach at NYU had bitched him out for not running fast enough and being a few minutes late, and he had to run laps. 50. So, sitting on the chilled bench, the Mid-Spring storm clouds brewed in the sky, drowning David in chilly water. Meanwhile, the bus drove up to the boy in the school dress shirt holding a newspaper over his head, and he stepped inside the vehicle. He sighed in relief and reached for his wallet to pay, only to realize it wasn't. In. His. Pocket.

"Aw, fuck," He said. "Look, man, I don't have my wallet..."

"Sorry," He said very unapologetically. "You're gonna have to anti up, or get off."

"What?" David spat. "Whatever happened to public transportation?"

"Sorry, man," He'd grumbled with a shrug. "Pay up."

David groaned and stepped back off, back into the hard rain, running home.

So that was fun. And his house was cold! And it smelled like Windex and some hard core bleach. He scowled. "Uhh..?"

So, what else would happen now? Queue the music.

_"I was alone_  
><em>I never knew<em>  
><em>What good love could do<em>

_"Then we touched_  
><em>And we sang<em>  
><em>About the love of things<em>

_"Well, all night_  
><em>All right<em>  
><em>Oh, every night<em>

_"So hold tight_  
><em>Hold tight<em>  
><em>Baby, hold tight" <em>

David's head tilted, a small smile spreading over his face. Well, that explained the smell. Kurt was the one singing, his earbud wire flying around as he bounced all over the house, wiping down everything with a rag. David crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, chuckling softly as Kurt bent forward and spun around and bounced and sang, quite loudly, throwing his arms up and spinning his fists around.

_"Anyway you want it_  
><em>That's the way you need it<em>  
><em>Anyway you want it!<em>

_"He said anyway you want it_  
><em>That's the way you need it<em>  
><em>Anyway you want-<em>  
>OH, hell!<em>"<em>

David laughed as Kurt yanked his headphones out and stumbled against the table, his eyes wide and his face getting redder with the passing moments. "David, hi.."

"Hey, Fancy," He said, chuckling. "Don't stop on my account, the house looks great.."

Kurt pursed his lips. "I got bored..."

"Poor baby."

"What happened to you?" Kurt asked. "Take a dip in the pool on the way home?"

David grinned, grabbing Kurt's arms and pulling his body flush against his, crushing their lips together. _Home_.

Kurt's gasp echoed throughout David's mouth, and David took that opportunity to slide his tongue into that all too familiar mouth. Kurt shivered, pressing against him before squealing and jumping back.

"What?" David asked, brows furrowing. "You okay?"

"Y-Yeah," Kurt said, smiling reassuringly. David was sweeter than ever, after three years together, but he was still utterly paranoid that he was always hurting Kurt. Kurt pecked his cheek. "You're just COLD."

David snorted, blushing. "Sorry, babe."

"What happened?"

"Uhh, a lot of shit," He said.

"So sharing you are," Kurt teased, smirking playfully before offering David his hand, stepping back in his space. "You shouldn't be in those clothes."

David smirked. "Wanna fix that?"

Kurt giggled, slowing moving his hands up to David's shirt and tugging the buttons loose, slowly pressing warm, open-mouthed kisses against his cool, damp chest, feeling a shiver wrack his body.

"Mm..." David whined. "Kurt."

"Shower?" He asked, batting his eyes innocently. "A nice, hot shower could do you good.."

David shivered, smirking and pecking Kurt chastely. "I like that idea, Star.."

Kurt smirked, wandering into the bathroom with his boyfriend.

_**.~.*.~.*.~.*.~.**_

Kurt's eyes fluttered open again at about three AM when he felt an arm drape around his bare waist, a warm body pressing against his back. He grinned softly, tangling his fingers with David's, his eyes fluttering closed again. Sure, he might've felt insecure about this whole situation when they first started dating, but David was more committed to Kurt than he was to life itself. He even applied, repeatedly, to NYU so David could stay close to Kurt for college, he always was there for anytime Kurt might get to perform, he was there when the teachers got in Kurt's case and he needed a shoulder to cry on. Kurt could only hope he was there for David with equal measure.

One thing is for certain. Kurt never trusted anyone more than he trusted one David Karofsky.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo that's that. Did I end it well? I hope. It wasn't too sappy, was it? I figured I owed y'all a little fluff after all that crap I wrote. :P Poor boys... lol Anyhow! That's that... *cry* <strong>  
><strong>I will say this now. Thank you for any reviews on this epilog, and thank you for all the reviewers and alerters and favorit-ers. :] Love you guys! Thank you guys so much! x3<br>(BTW, I know it's short, but it's just a wittle epilog..would've been longer if the rating were M, but whataya gonna do? ;] lol!) **


End file.
